The Unknown Regulator
by night enchantress
Summary: What would happen if there was another regulator. A girl. Follow the adventure's of the only female regulator in Billy thr Kind's gang. Dange, suspernse and much more. Reviewers will get preview to next chapter. No flames please. Close to movie plot.
1. Of First Mettings

Ok here we go welcome to The Unknown Regulator. If you didn't read the summary, which I'm sure you have because you wouldn't be here now would you? Of course not, so anyway this is about Elizabeth Montgomery, the only female regulator. Her nickname is Ember and the story follows how she is brought in by John Tunstall and made one of the regulators along with Billy and the gang. The story should follow the movie almost exactly with some extra parts I threw in but nothing will change from the original picture. I'm not very sure if I should put romance in but if I do it's between Chavez and Steve. So I hope you all enjoy if this chapter is short I apologize now. If you want to put your opinion on the romance part in just include it with your review if you put a review. Well enjoy and I do not own Young guns or any of it's characters. Thank you!

Mr. Tunstall was standing outside of his store with his boys behind him. He promised the boys he would take them into town for a chance to look around. John turned his head to look at the boys he had taken in. The ones who were known fondly as The Regulators.

Doc, his first runaway, was sitting and writing in a notebook. Actually, he was just staring at it like words would come bubbling

to the surface if he stared hard enough. Richard was leaning against the store front trying to look more grown up. He was the oldest and tried to be the leader. Charlie and Steve were laughing about something Steve had recently said. Most likely it was something inappropriate. Chavez who was beside them, not paying attention, was spinning one of his knives in his hand. The Mexican Indian paid little to no attention to Steve and Charlie's jokes, except when Steve made a comment about him or something about his horse. Billy laughed at something he was reading and John turned toward the youngest boy. Billy had only been with regulators for about a month and was settling in nicely.

John smiled. He was proud of his boys. All of them. They may have had some rough pasts but they had worked hard to be the civilized young men they were today. They all could read and write, mostly, but they were working on it.

There was a boom of laughter behind him and John turned towards it. Across the street, in front of Lawrence Murphy's store, was Murphy's men. They were all obviously drunk and yelling as women walked by. John could see Murphy standing next to his son, Aaron, smirking at John.

John Tunstall did the one thing he knew would irritate Lawrence Murphy the most. John smiled his most gracious smile and waved as if greeting an old time friend. Murphy frowned deeply, turned on his heel and walked quickly back into his store.

Behind John, Billy laughed again but this time, John could tell it wasn't about what he had read. John turned towards him and smiled. Just then a horse whinnied loudly in the distance and in the next second a jet black horse raced to a stop in front of Mr. Tunstall's store.

The rider had a long brown leather coat that fell to the person's knees. The hat perched on his head was pulled down to where no one could see his face. He had on a pair of dark brown pants with black boots. One of the only things that was truly evident about the mystery person were the two guns on either side of his belt, that twinkled in the Lincoln County sun from underneath the coat.

The regulators looked up as the unknown rider slid off it's horse. The stranger started tying up the horse in front of John's store. John turned away, trying to be polite and give the new comer some space. The boys, not so much. Not a lot of strangers came into Lincoln county, so this was an unexpected surprise. "That's a mustang. One of the wildest horses. They're almost impossible to catch." Chavez commented about the horse. Steve looked over at him, "Found yourself a new girl friend, Mexican."

John looked back across the street just in time to see Murphy come back out, his eyes on the stranger who was still tying up the horse. Murphy turned to his son and told him something John couldn't hear. Aaron nodded and began walking towards the stranger. The regulators started reaching for their guns as the Murphy boy walked towards their employers store. John held up his hand for them to stop and they reluctantly did so.

Aaron walked towards the stranger who was now rummaging through saddle bags. He walked up behind the stranger and cleared his throat "Hello, sir." he said in a chipper voice. The stranger didn't answer but kept on with his task. "I just noticed that from your clothes that you seem to be a man of comfort and I thought that you should spend your money wisely. At my father's store." Aaron had leaned back on his heels and was talking with great confidence. His eyes were also closed as he spoke.

There was a click as the hammer of one of the stranger's gun was pushed down. Aaron opened his eyes and froze, staring down the barrel of the gun. The stranger pulled of the hat that rested on it's head. When that happened a long waterfall of red hair fell. Underneath that hat was young woman about the age of nineteen or twenty. Her lips twisted into a smile "Oh I see. From the look of my clothes you thought I was a man. Well, I guess next time you'll double check, won't you? Now leave me alone before I kick your ass in front of all your buddies over there." she said jerking her thumb over her shoulder towards Murphy's shop.

There was something about this girl's eyes, John noticed, that had both youth and wisdom in them. They also burned a deep fire in their green depths. The girl turned back to the saddle bag and pulled out two knives and one on either side of her guns on her belt.

Aaron shook his head, stirring from his daze. "Uh, do you have anywhere to stay? Because you're completely welcome at my home." he said grinning. Aaron was a handsome boy with blonde hair and dark brown eyes. All of the girls threw themselves at his feet and he was used to getting his way with them.

The girl raised her eyebrow at him then smiled seductively. "Really? Well you see I have this dream. Where this big, blonde, strong man would come rescue me and sweep me off to his mansion on the plains. There he would make me his wife and he would spoil me in both the physical and money sense." As she spoke the girl leaned toward him as if she were going to kiss him.

Aaron grinned and squared his shoulders "Really?" he asked. The girl's seductive smile faded as quickly as it had appeared "No." she coldly "Now look, Skippy. You better take my warning from earlier into consideration because if you don't I promise you I will kick your ass and I mean hard." The girl pushed past him and walked on down the road.

Aaron looked after her, stunned, he had never been turned down before. The regulators laughed at him. Aaron turned and flushed angrily at them, "Shut up you trash" he yelled then stomped off. Charlie stepped up to the railing and yelled back, "The one who got away huh, spoiled brat?" The boys all laughed but John's eyes were on the retreating form of the mystery girl.

John pushed away from the railing and started after the girl. "Hey, John, where ya goin?" Steve yelled after spitting tobacco juice in the dirt. Without turning around "Where _are you going_, Master Stephen and I will be back soon go on back to the house I will meet you there." he said and walked on.

The boys looked at each other confused then they shrugged. They picked up their things and went to fetch their horses. As they were walking Chavez came up behind Steve and placed a knife against his back. "No more horse jokes or you'll become a woman before you can say apache." Chavez pulled his knife back and pocketed his knife. Steve gulped and froze in his place as Chavez walked on. Billy came up behind Steve and clapped him on the back, "You know I heard that when an Indian does that he sets a curse upon you. Yeah, it's where boils well up in your mouth, your face, and your privates. Then after about a day they start to ooze black puss. Then within the next hour you die by choking on the puss and your own blood. It's said that it only takes a few hours to a few minutes for it to show up and you can only get rid of it by slapping the places the boil show up." he said laughing then Billy's face went serious. "Oh my god. Is that one now?" he said, pointing to a place on Steve's cheek.

Steve's eyes got huge, "Oh my god! Get off!!" he yelled as he smacked his face where Billy had pointed. The boys laughed and Steve looked up innocently and quite shaken. Billy was laughing so hard he was almost rolling on the ground. Chavez walked back and put a hand on Steve's shoulder, "Trust me if I put a curse on you, you would know." then turned and walked away followed by the other laughing regulators. Steve stood there for a few more seconds then shook his head " Wait, so there isn't a curse." he called chasing after them.

Ok guys I hope you liked it and please tell me what you think about the romance idea because I think I'm really going to do it. Ok please comment. Thank you. Oh and if you send in a review I will send you a preview to the next chapter. Thanks!


	2. Meaningful Names

Alright, chapter two. Here we go. I do not own the copyrights to this movie nor do I own any of it's characters or actors. Please, I'm begging, comment and I will give you a preview to the next chapter. Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boys returned home to Mr. Tunstall's ranch about ten miles from town and about fifteen miles from Lawrence Murphy's home. They boys tied up their horses and changed out of their town clothes. Then they all separated into groups.

Charlie started to show Billy how to lasso a cow by using a post as a demonstration. Steve stood behind them watching and laughing when either one would miss. Doc and Richard sat on the porch and talked about what they wanted to do in the future. A conversation they had had many times. And Chavez started practicing throwing knives on a target, never missing a single shot.

About an hour after they had gotten home, Bill and Charlie started arguing over who gotten closest to the post from fifty feet away with the lasso. Chavez and Steve were watching them humorously, though Steve thought Billy was right and Chavez thought Charlie was right, so they started into the fray as well. Doc and Richard were watching from the porch, both laughing.

The sound of a wagon sounded not far from the ranch. Richard looked up just in time to see John come over the hill, followed by a black horse. Richard didn't pay much attention to the last detail, instead he whistled to get the arguing boys attention. It worked, "Hey! John's back. Now quit your petty arguing and make up."

The boys nodded and shook hands. Doc and Richard stepped off the porch and walked over to the others. "Looks like John brought another runaway home." Doc said to Richard but the others could still hear. "If it's another Mexican, I'm shooting him." Steve said and was answered by a laugh from Charlie and a slap on the back of the head from Chavez. "It's Mexican Indian, chicken shit. Get it right." Chavez said darkly.

At this time, John pulled up to the stable with the black horse and it's rider in tow beside him. John parked his buggy and stepped down and paused as the stranger slid out of the saddle. Then the two made their way towards the Regulators.

Charlie nudged Richard in the side, "Hey, Dick, isn't that the same horse we saw with that girl today?" Richard shrugged. "Same horse. Same girl." Doc said, answering him. They all fell silent as John and the stranger reached them. The stranger was the same girl from before but her hat was down so they still couldn't see her face and when they had seen her earlier she had been at an angle to them. So they had never seen her face.

John cleared his throat and gestured to the girl next to him. "Boys, this is Miss Ember Montgomery." As John introduced her, Ember, took off her hat and finally showed her face. "Ember, has agreed to stay with us for tonight and until she figures out where she will go next. Be nice and be polite. Ember, you may stay in the bunk house if you like. Well, I'll leave you all alone to get aquatinted. Supper will be ready momentarily. I bought an already cooked turkey and I will prepare it myself. Carry on." he said then walked into the house to prepare dinner that apparently was in the bag the boys hadn't noticed John was holding.

The Regulators looked back at the girl in front of them. She was Billy's height. With her hat off, they could tell she was fair skinned and that her hair was a light red that fell to her waist. She had emerald green eyes that nearly pierced through you. From her stance they could tell she had a tomboyish air about her.

Richard cleared his throat and stepped forward. "Howdy. I'm Richard Brewer. This is Josiah Scurlock or Doc, Charlie Bowdre, Steve Stephens or Dirty Steve, 'Jose' Chavez y Chavez just Chavez, and William H. Boney we call him Billy. Welcome to Tunstall's Ranch, Miss Montgomery." he finished, holding his hand out. Ember looked at the outstretched hand and them back at Richard. She reached out and gripped his hand. Hard. "Just Ember, thanks." she said.

Richard flexed his fingers and stepped back. Ember smiled innocently at him. Billy glanced at her belt and then nodded towards the two pistols that hung from the holsters at her side, "Those loaded?" he asked. Ember looked at him and smiled. She pulled them out and spun them professionally and they landed perfectly in her palm pointing towards Billy. "Wouldn't do me any good if they weren't, would they?" she said teasingly. Billy grinned at her and laughed, "You're a smart one aren't you? That'll get you killed out here."

Ember laughed and spun the gun in her hand again then pocketed it. "So, what are you doing out here?" Doc asked. "You Mexican?" Steve asked, spitting in the dirt. Ember arched an eyebrow at them then looked at Doc and shrugged her shoulders, "Same as everyone, I guess. Looking for myself, God, money. Take your pick." she said looking around. Then she looked at Steve, "And no, I'm not Mexican. Why?" she said.

Steve jerked his head towards Chavez, "We have enough of em'" he said. Chavez looked at him with dark eyes, "For the last time it's Mexican Indian you son-of-a-bitch." Ember cocked her head to the side, "Navajo, right?" she asked Chavez. He turned and looked at her, "How did you know that?" he asked her. Ember shrugged, "Your accent and your skin color gave it away." she said nonchalantly.

"Dinner time!" John called. Everyone looked up and Charlie came up beside Ember as Richard went forward already. "After you, my lady." he said trying to be charming. Ember eyed him and followed behind Richard. Charlie turned around to others, "She likes me." he said confidently. Billy put a hand on his shoulder "Yeah, Charlie, like a mouse likes an owl" he said laughing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was around the table in their appropriate spots. Chavez, Charlie, and Steve on one side. Doc, Richard, and Billy on the other. John was at one end of the table between Richard and Steve. And Ember was at the other end between Chavez and Billy. Everyone was finished eating and they were all just sitting around talking.

Actually, Steve and Billy were making jokes at each other and everyone else was just listening. John looked down the table to where Ember was and saw she was sitting quietly looking into her lap. John cleared his throat, "So, Ember, tell us where do you come from?" John asked the quiet girl. Everyone quieted immediately and looked at her. Ember's head had snapped up as soon as John had started speaking. "Uh, I'm from Tennessee." she said almost shyly but still with enough polite boldness. John smiled, "Ah, really? What area?" he questioned. "Shaconaqe." she replied simply.

Steve looked around Charlie and over at Ember, "What the hell is that?" he asked he skeptically. Ember blinked at the boys who were staring at her now. "Oh, sorry. I sometimes speak Cherokee without meaning to. It's a habit I'm trying to break. It means land of the blue smoke." she explained. John nodded, "Ah, The Smoky Mountains. You're from Pigeon Forge then I assume." Ember shook her head. "Gatlinburg actually." she corrected him.

Chavez looked over at her, "How do you know Cherokee?" he asked. Ember looked him dead in the eyes, "My father was full blooded Cherokee. While my mother was American." she told him. Billy looked at her now, "Uh, do you see how pale you are? There's no way-" he started debating but Ember cut him off by saying, "I know it seems…peculiar but it's true". Chavez looked at her questioningly, "Then where are they?" he asked. Ember looked down into her lap once more and without looking up she answered, "They died." she almost whispered.

Steve was about to ask how, but John stopped him. "Well, it's getting late and we have an early morning. Ember, I expect to have your answer, if you will stay, in the morning." John said. Ember looked up at the kind man, "Yes, sir." she answered. John smiled at her and looked at his boys, "Now boys, I'm counting on you to show Ember where she'll be sleeping. Good night, everyone." As he rose they all said their good nights and rose too.

As everyone was walking outside towards the bunk house, Chavez stopped Ember at the corner of the house. She nearly jumped out of her skin when he tapped her shoulder but she managed to keep calm. Ember turned toward him in the darkness. Chavez looked completely serious, "Were you lying about being part Cherokee?" he asked her. Ember tilted her head a bit to look at him, then she answered, "I couldn't lie about that if I tried." she answered calmly. Chavez gave her a faint smile, "Then you and I will get along just fine, Ooljee." he told her and kept walking. Ember turned towards him, "What does that mean, Ooljee?" she asked him. Chavez turned back towards her, "It's ancient Navajo for moon. Your complexion is that color." he replied simply, "Come on." he told her and she obeyed and followed after him.

She followed Chavez into a wood house. They went down the hallway that was lined with doors on either side. At the end of the hall Chavez lead her to the door on the left. He stopped just outside it. "Here's your room. I'm across the hall and Steve is to your right while Charlie is across from him. We wake up at dawn and lock your door, Charlie was staring at you at dinner." he turned and started walking towards the door on the opposite side of the hallway as hers. "Sleep tight, Ooljee." he said and disappeared behind the door.

Ember stood there for a few seconds and then sighed. The hallway was silent and dark as she turned to her door. Just then someone grabbed her shoulder and held on. Ember almost screamed but she just threw her arm out to fling him off instead she just hit someone directly in the, what felt to be, head. There was a "Shit" that sounded and a candle lit in front of her face. Billy appeared in front of her, holding his head. "Sorry, Billy. You shouldn't sneak up on people like that." she scolded him quietly. Billy laughed, "You've got quite a punch on you." he said loudly. Charlie came out and stood on his doorway. He only had his pants on and he looked exhausted, "Billy, for Christ's sake will you shut your yap". Then he turned and shut the door with a bang.

Billy chuckled and winced as he did so. Ember sighed and took the candle from him. She put a finger to her lips and motioned for him to follow her into her room. Billy followed obediently. Inside, Ember saw her saddle bags and a night gown laid out on the bed. "John had Doc bring your bag in. Hope you don't mind." Billy said as he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Ember smiled and went to place the candle on the nightstand by the bed. She lit the oil lamp and walked back over to Billy. She knelt in front of him and smacked his hand away to where she could get a good luck at his head. There was a red mark the from where the back of her hand had smacked him but it was already fading. "Looks like just a bump. I think you'll live." she said and stood back up.

Billy grinned at her and stood. "Good as new! I think you'll fit in well around here. Just don't get yourself shot or stabbed." he said laughing his crazy laugh and then he was gone. Ember stared at the closed door, "Good God, I'm surrounded by lunatics." she said aloud to the door then turned to change into her nightgown John had been kind enough to give her. Ember took the daggers out of her belt and slid one under her pillow and one under her mattress. She pulled out the pistols and made sure they had plenty of ammo and did the same to them, one under the pillow and one under the mattress.

She slid under her covers and for once in six months felt truly safe. Also, she fell asleep without straining her ears and fell into a dreamless sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy grinned the whole way as he made his way to the bunk house's sitting room. Richard, Doc, Steve, ans Chavez were already there. Billy walked through the door grinning ear to ear, "Howdy boys!" he said laughing and sinking into a chair. "Billy, you've got to give Ember some space not scare her to death." Doc said to Billy. Billy pulled out his revolver and gestured at Chavez with it, "He talked to her too. So don't go lecturing me on personal space." Chavez looked over from where he was sitting, on the hearth of the fire place, "I didn't jump out at her from the dark. I asked a question about her life and _I_ didn't walk into her room." he said. Billy frowned and Steve walked over and placed a hand on Billy's shoulder. "I believe ya, Billy. That Mexican greaser was thinking about going in there but didn't have the guts." he said around the piece of tobacco, that was almost permanently in his mouth. Chavez glared and stood up abruptly, making Steve gulp. "I'm going to bed." was all he said and walked out the door. Billy looked up at Steve and said, "I think you pissed him off. "


	3. Family and Confrontations

**I do not own the movie Young Guns but I sure as hell wish I did. Hehe. Please review and I will give you a preview to the next chapter.**

**____________________________________________________**

**Ember woke up just as the sun started peeking over the horizon. Ember sat up and stretched. She had slept peacefully for the first time in about two months ans she wasn't really surprised either. She reached under her pillow and mattress to retrieve the two knives and pistols she had stored there the previous night.**

**She slid out of her bed and walked across the room to where her saddle bags lay. She pulled out a pair of black pants and a white shirt with a black vest. Her boots were also black but had a gold design on them. Her hat was resting on the bed post. **

**She turned towards the mirror that was standing with a water basin under it. In the reflection she saw a young, pale girl in boy's clothes. Ember sighed, her hair was hung loosely down her back. It was a little tangled but she grabbed a piece of soft leather she always had tied to her wrist. She took her long hair and started twisting it into a long braid. When she was finished she grabbed another piece of leather and finished the braid.**

**Once she washed her face, Ember picked up her hat and walked out of her room. In the hallway, all of the boy's bedroom doors were closed and the house was silent. "I swear, if they told to wake up at dawn today and sleep in I'll kill them." she thought walking down the hall. Her boots were in good shape but were old. She barley made a sound as she walked down the hall. **

**The door on the left, at the end of the hall, was standing open and Ember could hear hushed voices inside. She, silently, pressed herself against the wall and slid out her knife in the same manner. Slowly, she eased her self along the wood paneled wall until she came to the doorway. The voices were still speaking so she knew they hadn't heard her yet. **

**Her knife was poised, ready to strike within a seconds notice. She inched towards the door frame. To her, the voices being shushed like that made her uneasy. She took a deep breath "Aright, on the count of three." she thought "One…two…three" on three she gracefully swung into the room with her knife up.**

**But she was stopped, her knife being stopped in mid-air. Chavez was standing in front of her with his knife blocking hers. They both stared at each other, wide eyed. Slowly, they both pulled their knives away. Ember looked around Chavez to see Doc, Richard, and Charlie staring, shocked, at the two half Indians, then she looked back up at Chavez. **

**Doc cleared his throat hesitantly, "Good morning, Ember. Did you sleep well?" he asked. Ember tore her eyes from Chavez and looked back over at Doc. She smiled tentatively "Yes, thank you." she replied. She looked at the three boys in unison "You all have got to learn to be louder around me. You almost gave me a heart attack." she said as she walked over to the chair near the fireplace. **

**Charlie looked at her curiously "We gave you a heart attack? We didn't even know you were there until you and Chavez clashed knives!" Chavez was still watching Ember with curiousness in his brown eyes. "You walked as silently as a lioness on padded paws. How did you learn to do that?" Chavez asked her. Ember shrugged her shoulders and looked into the fire "Another habit of mine but this one comes in handy so I intend not to break it." she said simply. **

**Ember stretched her arms over her head "So what's the agenda for today?" she asked. Charlie looked over at her with a sparkle in his eye "John's given us a day to goof off. We finished most of the work we were supposed to do this week so today we can do whatever we want." he told Ember excitedly. "So that's good?" she questioned.**

**Charlie raised his eyebrow at her "Of course that's good. What's the matter? Haven't you ever just had a day to have fun?" he questioned. Ember looked past Chavez and back into the flames "Not in a long time." she replied without looking at anyone. Dick stood up and walked over in front of Ember "So are you planning on staying?" he asked her gruffly. Ember refocused her eyes on Dick, "I guess so, until I figure out something to do." she replied. **

**Just then Billy walked through the door followed by Steve. Billy was grinning as usual "Whoohoo! Looks like we got ourselves another Regulator then!" he said while walking over and clapping Ember on the back. "A what?" Ember asked looking at Billy like he had gone mad. "That's what we are. We help Mr. Tunstall keep thieves and bandits and other people from taking his cattle." Dick told her. **

"**She ain't no Regulator is she, Dick? I mean she's just a girl." Steve asked. Ember's head shot up and looked directly at Steve with dark question in her eyes. "Is that a bad thing that I'm a girl?" she asked, challenging him. Steve looked back at her challenging stare completely unafraid. "Depends, what can you do? Can you shoot? Lasso? Throw a knife? Can you at least ride a horse?" he asked stupidly. Ember's eyes narrowed, she pointed out the window to where all of their horses were stabled "You see my horse out there, what do you think that is a dog? No, it's a mustang? One of God's wildest creatures, like me. I've come all the way from Tennessee on my own and still not one shot has touched me. Not one man has tamed me either." she said staring daggers at him.**

"**No man has…uh, has…you know, with you?" Charlie asked surprised. Ember looked over at him, the anger gone from her eyes, "Nope. Not even kissed. I only kiss men I **_**want**_** to marry or**_** love**_**" she told him. Billy cackled his famous laugh, "Jeez, you **_**must**_** be crazy!" he said laughing. Ember laughed back, "Perhaps, but I'd rather be crazy for that then thought of as a girl anyone can sleep with. Yes, many boys and men proposed to me back home but…I don't know they never felt…right." she said looking him in the eyes. Chavez looked over at Ember and she looked back at the same time, "It is better to be happy in poverty then rich in despair." he told her. Ember smiled at him, a smile she hadn't smiled in a long time. "My God, what is wrong with me? Am I sick?" Ember thought to herself. **

**Just then, John walked into the room smiling. He looked over at Ember, "Well my dear, have you decided? You are welcome to stay as long as you like." Ember looked a the man that was offering her a place to live, protection, kindness, and fatherly love she hadn't felt in so long. "I believe, you would make an excellent Regulator. You will also make an excellent addition to our family." he told her kindly. Ember smiled, "Family?" she thought. After a few moments of silence she finally answered, "Yes, I think I will stay."**

**____________________________________________________ **

**After breakfast, **_**all **_**of the Regulators, including their newest member, walked into the yard. Ember walked away from the group towards the stable. She saw Kana, her black mustang, in the corner of the stable in the third stall. She smiled and walked over calmly and smoothly to him. **

"**Shh, sweet one." she said, coaxing him as she walked forward. Ember knew Kana got scared when he was in an unfamiliar place. When she reached him she gently placed a hand on his neck and smoothed his short hair. She had found Kana just after her old horse was shot when she fled Tennessee, or rather he had found her. He was wild, fast, and strong. A perfect young stallion. Kana had gotten her out of some tight spots and for that she owed him her life and eternal friendship.**

**There was a shuffle behind Ember and she whipped around to see Chavez leaning against the stall door. He held up hid hands, like he was surrendering, "Peace, Leona." he said calmly. Ember smiled "You keep giving me names I don't understand. I'm not sure whether to be insulted, or intrigued." she told him, a hand still on Kana's neck.**

**Chavez walked forward keeping eye contact the entire time with Kana "It means lioness in Spanish." he said. Chavez slowly reached out and stroked Kana's strong neck. "Amazing!" Ember stated "Kana usually doesn't trust anyone but me." she watched Chavez with interest now. Chavez looked back at her, "You found him, no?" he asked. "He found me, actually." she admitted**

**Chavez nodded, "You must be half Indian to even get close to a mustang." Ember shrugged then started looking around, "So, Regulators, huh?" she asked. Chavez stroked Kana while the horse seemed more relaxed by the moment, "Yes, John has taken each one of us in and treated us like his own. We are grateful and protected towards him. Mr. Tunstall has but one enemy. Which makes him all of our enemy." Ember looked at him questioningly "And that would be?". **

**Chavez looked her in the eyes and said the name with a hate that must have been burned into his heart, "Lawrence Murphy." Ember's eyes went wide, "As in the Santa Fe Ring, Murphy?" she asked flabbergasted. Chavez nodded, "I take it you are familiar with him." he said. Ember shook her head, "His brother." Chavez looked at her confused, "Wasn't his brother killed?'' he asked. Ember nodded, "Yes and I'm the reason why." she said quietly. "Does John know?" he asked. Ember thought he looked neither angry, shocked, or scared. Ember nodded her head. **

"**Then you'll be fine here. We'll all protect you." he said. "That's right, Em!" Billy said loudly from behind them. Ember jumped a little and knocked herself a little closer to Chavez. They looked behind them and saw all of the Regulators and John. John stepped forward and placed a tentative hand on her shoulder, "You are safe here, Ember. You're a Regulator now and once a regulator always a regulator." he said smiling kindly at her. Billy said grinning, "Yeah, we're all pals here." **

**Ember felt a tear well up in her eye but it never fell. No tears fell, not anymore, not since that day. Ember mentally slapped herself, "No I won't think about that! Not now!" she thought. "Thank you." was all she could manage. "Besides, I think you're the last thing on Lawrence Murphy's mind." John said. Ember looked at him, as did all of the other regulators did, confused, "What do you mean?" she asked. **

**As if answering her question, there was a series neighs from horses not far from the ranch. John looked up and the boys and Ember tensed. Ember's hand automatically flew to her pistol at her side. John looked over at Billy and motioned for him to come closer. John whispered something to Billy and Billy nodded reluctantly and rushed out the door. Everyone looked at John confused but he just waved a hand, "I'll explain later. Now, Regulators! Stay behind me. Do not draw your weapons unless completely necessary. Ember keep close to someone." John told her then everyone nodded and Ember followed behind Chavez as Charlie walked behind her.**

**Outside Ember saw a line of about fifteen men on horseback. They were all heavily armed. Up front, Ember spotted a man with a badge on and she came to the conclusion that he was the sheriff. There was another man, beside of the sheriff, who Ember didn't know. Beside the unknown man, was Murphy and his son. **

**Ember's hand twitched towards her knife at the sight of Murphy but Chavez touched her shoulder briefly. "Pull your hat down." he told her. Ember nodded and tugged her hat down farther over her eyes, where she was sure no one could see her face.**

**John stopped about ten feet from the horsemen and the Regulators stopped directly behind him. Ember came to a stop perfectly even with Chavez's shoulder. Chavez gently pushed her, a few inches, behind him with his arm Charlie stopped on the other side of her, but about two feet away from her. The boys all looked tense and nervous and Ember didn't see hide or tail of Billy. **

**John greeted the men politely, "Good morning, gentlemen". the sheriff was the only one who answered, "Good morning, John" he replied politely. Apparently, the sheriff's name was Brady and the unnamed man was called Dolan. Brady told John that Dolan and Murphy that they blamed him for the stealing of their property. John told them he was innocent and of course he was. **

"**Well! The belted earl has spoken. All I see are hired thieves." Murphy replied in his thick Irish accent from a top his horse. John remained calm but the Regulators narrowed their eyes, "These boys are promising young men acquiring and education." Murphy slid off his horse and walked towards John. Ember was ready to spring but Chavez looked at her from the corner of his eye and shook his head slightly. "Well, I've had you pegged as the type that likes…educating young boys." Murphy said and he received a laugh from his posse. **

**All of the regulators were ready to go for their weapons but **

**John held up his hand as if he knew. "Then it will please you to know I do not have only boys here." John turned towards Ember. "Ember, will you be so kind as to take off your hat and pull down your hair?" Murphy laughed "What are you doing, earl? Threatening us with a boy's long hair? We all know you have just boys here." John didn't respond to him.**

**Ember looked at Chavez, who nodded for her to go ahead. Ember took off her hat and threw it on the ground. Then she took the braid out, letting her long hair fall in a waterfall down her back. Most of Murphy's men's jaws dropped. Aaron Murphy looked at her up and down. "So, earl? Teaching a young lady a few tricks now?" he mocked.**

"**Father! This is the girl I told you about. The one from yesterday." Aaron said to his father. Murphy looked over at his son, grinned and nodded. "Proceed, my boy. Tunstall?" he said motioning for John to follow him. Aaron dropped from his horse and walked towards Ember. Before he reached her though, Chavez moved completely in front of her and gave Aaron a hard, cold look. "Move out of my way, stray." Aaron said to Chavez.**

**Ember touched Chavez's shoulder and nodded to him that it was ok for him to move. Chavez looked between them then reluctantly moved away but Ember grabbed the elbow of his shirt sleeve to make him stay within at least an inch from her. "Hello, my dove." Aaron said. Ember's green eyes went cold when she looked at him but she kept quiet. "Now, quit this foolishness and come home with me." he told her. Ember arched an eyebrow at him, "I don't think I can do that." she said coldly. Aaron looked at her strangely, "Why ever not" he asked. "I don't keep with boys who've never done an ounce of labor in their lives. I also don't keep with anyone who calls my friends names when they know nothing about them. Now turn around and get your prissy little ass back on your prissy horse before I kick it up there." she said menacingly enough to make the Regulators laugh.**

**Aaron looked shocked, "Bitch!" he yipped, making all of the Regulators laugh harder. The infuriated Aaron walked back to his horse and climbed and glared at them all. Chavez positioned himself back near Ember. John and Murphy finished talking and Murphy walked away saying something about John selling ladies' undergarments. He got back up on his horse and looked over his son, "Anything to add, son." Aaron looked over at Ember again with a fierce possessiveness coming off of him, "I've tamed horses on my property in not time flat. I **_**will**_** make you mine. **_**I will **_**tame you. You little whore!" he said.**

**The boys pulled put their weapons making the other men's horses skittish. Ember pulled out her pistol and knife. She looked over and saw that Chavez had done the same except he had a shot gun. Murphy smirked and looked at John, "Get ready for hell." was all he said.**


	4. Cat Fights and Dancing Partners

I do not own Young Guns or any of the characters or actors. Though what girl doesn't wish she could own Lou Diamond Phillips! Enjoy this chapter and please comment. Oh and very sorry about the misspelling of Charley's name.

____________________________________________________

Ember sat on the front porch's banister clapping her hands and cheering on Charley who was play fighting with Billy. "Come on, Charley! You can do it!" she called to the pugilist. Chavez and Steve watched them from beside Ember, on the ground. It had been about a week since their encounter with Murphy and since then another boy had joined them. J. McCloskey. A quiet one, recently from the Murphy group. Ember had a tight feeling in her stomach and kept her distance from him.

Charley threw his whole weight into a run and tackle but Billy was agile and moved out of the way quickly, sending Charlie sprawling. Ember jumped down from her perch and helped Charley up. "Here Charley, let me help. Now see your power is good but your stance is wrong." she told him while she faced Billy.

She spread her feet apart, shoulder's width, and crouched forward a bit. "Now. It's all about centering yourself. Keep your concentration and never let go of it even if your opponent taunts you or plays unfairly. Keep it clean and honorable, no matter what." she said as she started to circle Billy with the grace of a large cat. "Also, agility is key but you make up for that in power and size. Billy here, does have agility and speed since he is smaller than you, but what you have to do what you do with every opponent." Ember jumped forward and dodged Billy's right hook by jumping to the left and then following by getting behind him. Once there she took the flat of her palm and pushed in the center of his back sending him pitching forward.

Charley's mouth fell open while the other boys, including Dick, Doc, and McCloskey, stared on in shock. Ember looked from Billy to Charley, "Always look for their weakest points and then spring. Billy had speed and agility but his weakness is when someone is behind him where he can't see them or reach them. Understand?" she asked Charley. The pugilist nodded and Ember smiled at him. Then she bent down and held out her hand to Billy who was still on the ground. Billy grinned and took the hand she offered him. "Jeez, I thought I was getting attacked by a cat in the wild." Billy laughed, as Ember pulled him to his feet. Then he looked at Ember, his eyes glowing with mischievousness. "Billy, what are you thinking?" Ember questioned him. But Billy just grinned even wider and threw an arm around her shoulders and faced the boys by the porch. "Boys, meet Ember the Wildcat!" he exclaimed.

Ember looked over at Billy as if he had gone crazy, "The what?" she said. "You know. A wildcat. Meow, meow, meow." Billy said, letting go of Ember's shoulders and making claw marks against the air. Ember rolled her eyes and pushed Billy's head playfully, "You're an imbecile." she said and walked back to the porch and jumped back up on the railing.

"You do look kind of…cattish, Ember" Doc said smiling. Ember shook her head "Don't you start with that, Doc Scurlock." she said laughing. Steve spit tobacco in the dirt, "Yeah, Doc, if she was a cat wouldn't she have a lot of toms calling around here for her." he said. Ember laughed, "I would if it weren't for seven big dogs hanging around." she scooted her legs underneath her and balanced on her knees on the banister "Besides I haven't met a man in Lincoln who I would ever think of liking me." she said softly. "Probably because your no good at being a girl. Try wearing a dress or acting girly. I know how to get the opposite sex attracted to the other. Works every time." Steve said.

Ember arched an eyebrow at him, "Oh, if it works so well then why don't you have a girl yet?" she asked smartly. Steve glanced up at her and Ember thought she could see a hint of scarlet behind that dirty face, "I haven't worked on it in awhile." he said. "Oh well I see something else you need to work on." Ember purred. Steve looked up confused, "What?" he inquired. Ember grinned, "Keeping your guard up." she said and leapt off the banister onto Steve.

The two started rolling, each one trying to roll the other under so they could get a hit in. Ember kicked upward with her knees into Steve's chest, knocking him off for a moment but then as she tried to get back up he pushed her back down again and they kept rolling. Dick sighed, "Will someone pry those two off each other before John gets out here." he said.

Ember had finally managed to sit on Steve's chest and punch his shoulders hard a few times. Steve reached up and grabbed her upper arms and flung her to the ground. Ember got up just as Steve did but she was quicker because she was smaller. She leapt back on him again and they both fell down. "Come on, Cherokee! Let's see what you've got!" Steve said, spiting into her face, starting the fire of Ember's anger. Ember narrowed her eyes but before the two could keep on rolling someone had pulled them off each other.

Ember saw that Charley had come over and pulled Steve up. She felt two strong arms restrain her around her waist. Ember swiveled around to look up at Chavez. "Enough, Leona." he told her softly. Ember nodded and took a deep breath. She looked over at Charley and nodded for him to let Steve go. Steve straightened up and tipped his hat to her and walked back to the other boys.

Ember turned back to Chavez. "You can let go of me now, Migisi." she told him. Chavez released her and she turned to face him head on. She smiled and walked closer to him. "You're not the only one who can give names." she whispered. They were so close, they were nearly touching, "Are you going to tell me what it means?" he asked curiously. Ember laughed quietly, "Cheyenne for eagle. I said I spoke Cherokee but I never said that was all I speak." she explained to him when she saw the hint of confusion on his face.

With a smile she turned around to face the other boys, who hadn't even noticed the exchange of words between Chavez and herself. She walked over to Charley and smiled, "Does that help?" she asked. Charley laughed and clapped her on the back. Ember looked back at Steve who was putting more tobacco in his mouth. She grinned at him, "Hey, Steve, want go another round?" she quirked.

Charley and Billy started laughing uncontrollably when John came outside. "Ember. William. I would like you all to come with me please. We're going into town." he said. Billy and Charley stopped laughing immediately. "What for, Mr. Tunstall?" Billy asked. John smiled, "We have to get you all clothes." was all he said as he led the way to the buggy.

____________________________________________________

Ember and Billy rode with John in the buggy, Ember up front with John and Billy in back. John pulled up to his store and the two regulators followed him inside. Once inside, John turned towards the two, "Alright now pick out some nice clothes. There is a dance tomorrow and I want you two to look your best." he looked at each of them in turn "Now, Billy, find a nice jacket and Ember, find a dress." The two nodded and they separated.

John walked with Billy to the men's section while Ember wandered to the dresses. There were all sorts of dresses with bows and ruffles. All sorts of colors. There was jewelry and gloves. Ember hadn't been around dresses since she was seventeen about to turn eighteen. Now she was nineteen.

Ember turned to see Billy walk out in a new jacket and hat. She milled around until she spotted something out of the corner of her eyes. She turned and pulled the dress out from the rack it was hanging on and walked towards the mirror. Ember held the dress up in front of her. She smiled to herself "This one." she thought and went to find John.

____________________________________________________

Ember stood in front of the mirror, brushing her hair. She had left it long this time. No braids, no ponytails, just simply straight hair that fell to her waist. She was wearing the dress that she had bought at John's store. She hadn't let anyone see it, not even John.

She picked up her gun belt and pulled out her knives. She bent over and put the knives under her dress around her thighs. Outside her window, she saw all the boys dressed handsomely. Chavez was throwing knives at a water bucket and never missed a hit. All of a sudden there were shots ringing and shattered the bucket into pieces. The boys took cover and Ember grabbed one of her guns off the dresser and ran to the door. John got there first and was out the door signaling for Ember to stay inside, but Ember could hear Billy laughing so she knew it was him who fired the rounds.

"Regulators!" John shouted. Billy stopped laughing and was silent. John looked towards Ember in the doorway. He held out his hand to her. She smiled and stepped out and took it. The sun caught her green dress and turned it to the same emerald color as her eyes and made her hair turn a darker, more brilliant red. From the corner of her eye, she could see the shock on all of the boy's faces. Ember grinned at them sweetly. "Let's dance!" John said.

John and the Regulators walked to their horses. Ember retrieved Kana and put his saddle on. "Ember, ride side saddle so the dress doesn't rip." John told her as he climbed into his buggy. Ember sighed, "Alright!" she called as she buckled the saddle on. She felt someone beside her as she buckled the strap. Ember looked up and saw Chavez standing there. His hair was braided back and he looked handsome in his party clothes. He was also smirking at her. "You look nice." he said to her. Ember straightened up and looked back. "As do you." she said smiling. He stepped forward and held out his hand. Ember arched an eyebrow at him but kept smiling. "Well aren't we the gentleman today?" she mumbled. Chavez grinned at her but didn't say a word. Ember took his hand and he hoisted her up into the saddle side style.

Chavez made sure she was up then climbed onto his own horse. John looked on in amusement, "This ought to be interesting." he thought to himself. "Alright, let's be off!" he called and snapped the reins to his horses and went forward with the others following behind.

As the entered town for the dance the band was already playing a fast tune. The Regulators stopped their horses and tied them up. Before she could even get down to tie up her horse, Chavez came up to Kana and took the reins and tied them to the post next to his horse, he walked around the side to where she was sitting. Ember looked down at him with an arched eyebrow and a smile. "Need help?" he asked. Ember sighed and laughed, "Since you're already here."

Chavez reached up and gripped her waist on either side. He lifted her off of Kana and set her on the ground Ember looked over and spotted Aaron Murphy staring at her. Chavez was about to step away from her but Ember caught his arm and kept him still. "Do not let Aaron Murphy near me tonight or there will be blood. His." she hissed. Chavez smiled at her, "I'll do better than that." he said and gripped her waist again but with one arm this time.

They walked forward with the rest of the group staring at them. John was leading the group. When Chavez and Ember walked past Aaron, Chavez winked at Aaron. Ember stared up at him, "Are you crazy!" she hissed. Chavez shrugged and they kept walking.

Once the group met up again at the place they had decided to meet at the end of the night they all separated. Ember and Chavez stepped away from each other, finally realizing that they were still holding on to each other, blushing. Ember stepped away and took John by the hand. "Come on, John! How about I be the first one to dance with you?" she said dragging him on the dance floor.

**____________________________________________________**

Three hours later, Ember, Chavez, Steve, and Billy were sitting on a table having a few drinks. Billy had said something inappropriate and Ember had slapped him on the back of the head. Charley and Dick were out dancing. Well, Charley was surrounded by young women who he was telling that he was from England and was a medical student. Ember shook her head "He'll never learn." she thought. John was talking to Alex and Susan McSween.

Ember looked over and saw that Doc was staring at something in awe. She looked over and saw Murphy's little china girl, Yen. Ember grinned and slid off the table next to Chavez. She walked in front of Doc. Without saying a word she fixed his hair and made sure he was clean then she pulled him by his hands onto his feet. "I already had my dance, so now go over there and ask that girl for one." she told him, while straightening his shirt collar. Doc was about to argue but Ember got behind him and gave him a push, "Go!" she laughed.

Ember had already danced with all of the Regulators, except for Chavez and Charley, and was resting for the moment. She walked back and sat down on the table and sighed contently. She closed her eyes for a moment listening to Chavez and Steve argue next to her. They were facing the fire so Ember was surprised to feel a shadow come in front of the light. Ember looked up and saw Aaron smiling at her.

"Why are you sitting down?" he asked her. Ember looked at him confused, "Pardon me?" she said politely, fighting to not pull out her dagger and stab him. "You're supposed to be dancing with me." he told her like he was telling her directions. "I seem to have no memory of being asked to dance." she replied coldly. Aaron's smile faltered a bit but it never left his face, "I don't have to ask a girl if she wants to dance because she always wants to." he told her. "Well, here's a shocker. I'm not one of those girls so just hop along and go find one because I'm not interested." she told him bitterly. "Oh and why ever not?" Aaron asked. "Because she's with us." Charley said from beside her.

Ember looked over and saw Chavez, Charley, Steve, and Billy giving Aaron dirty looks. "And who says just because she is with you she cannot dance with me." Aaron asked sounding annoyed now. "Because one, I don't want to. And, two, I already promised Chavez a dance." Ember said, standing up. She took Chavez's hand and led him out to the dance floor. Chavez glared at Aaron has he passed, "Back down, chicken shit." he hissed.

On the dance floor a slow song was playing and Ember and Chavez moved slowly through the crowd. When they stopped they started dancing like everyone else. "Thanks." she said as Chavez had one arm on her hip and held the other hand with his own. "I t old you we would protect you, Leona." he told her. Ember smiled, she was tired but didn't want to stop dancing for two reasons, she didn't want Aaron to come around and she didn't want to stop dancing _with _Chavez. "I know but still I can't think of anyway to thank you." she admitted. Chavez shrugged "You don't have to worry when we are around." he said quietly. Ember chuckled "Oh yes I do. If you all get in trouble guess who has to come and save your butts." she said. Bothe she and Chavez laughed.

Ember stretched on the toes of her boots and kissed Chavez on the cheek. "I'm afraid that's all I can offer you." she whispered. Chavez smiled and took his hand from her waist and rubbed a hand over her cheek. "You're a Regulator now, we stand by each other. And you are no different." he told her gently. Ember nodded and placed her head on his shoulder and let the music, and Chavez, take her.


	5. Becoming The Law

I do not own the movie Young Guns or any of it's actors or copyrights.

____________________________________________________

The song had just ended and Ember and Chavez had just met up with Doc and Billy. They were standing by the fire and watching the other dancers. It was around midnight and everyone was getting a little tired but no one wanted to go home just yet.

All of a sudden, there was a commotion, not far from them, at the poker table. They looked up to see one of Murphy's men purposefully run into John. Hard. Charley had rushed up in John's defense, correcting the man's terrible grammar. The four started walking forwards to help.

As they were moving forward a man stood up from a chair that was behind Charley. Chavez saw this first and rushed forward with his knife already out. He held his knife at the man's throat and the man backed down quickly. Ember pulled out one of her knives stealthily and walked forward with her catlike walk to the edge of the table. Doc tried to grab her but she side stepped just out of his reach.

The men at the table were mostly Murphy men, they were starting to get up when Ember reached the side of the table. She glared hard at them. A glare that could strike fear into anyone who didn't know her. Under her glare they all sat back down and watched. Ember smirked, "Good boys." she whispered, smirking.

Chavez came up behind her as Charley started fighting the guy who had hit John. Charley hit him hard over and over and Ember was pleased to see that he was using the stance she had taught him yesterday. Charley took the man and punched him hard in the stomach then proceeded to flip him onto the table, breaking it. Chavez gripped Ember's upper arm and pulled her back abruptly out of the way just in time before the table fell on top of her.

The other men helped their comrade up and scurried off. Suddenly, someone on stage yelled, "Happy New Year!" and shot of a gun. Ember saw Doc put a hand on Billy's shoulder and saw them both pull out their guns. Chavez pushed Ember behind him and they both held their knives tightly and stood back to back. Finally, everyone realized it was just a celebration and they all started yelling.

____________________________________________________

Riding back, the boys started sing a song that sounded much like the _Grand Old Flag_. Ember laughed as she rode beside John. John looked up as Ember laughed. "Ember you look lovely with your hair down. You should wear it like that more often." he told her smiling. Ember chuckled, "I'll do that just for you, John. How does that sound?" she said. John smiled up at her.

They were nearing a hill, preparing to go down, when some quail leapt into the sky. Startling the Regulators. Everyone froze where they were and looked around cautiously. Then they all laughed at how tense they were. Then the boys took off after they birds. Ember laughed as she took off as well. She didn't have a gun but she loved the chase. She looked over and saw Billy racing beside her with his gun up.

Once at the bottom, Ember caught up to Dick and she hit him playfully on the head. They both laughed as she and Dick started racing around. Ember had happened to look over at where John was and saw at least twenty Murphy men behind her employer.

Ember turned towards Chavez who was now beside her. Her eyes were wide with fear and his almost matched hers. John made eye contact with each one of the Regulators. His employees. His friends. His family. "Our Father." Ember thought as a tear welled up in her eye.

Everything happened in slow motion. The guns clicked. Then the bullets came out at once but Ember thought she could follow their course easily. Right into John's body. Ember flinched as the bullets hit their target. She felt her heart shatter for the second time in her life. "He was the only father I've had in over nine years." she thought.

A scream split the air as Ember heard herself scream. "JOHN!!". She looked over at Billy who was starting to spur his horse forward but Doc stopped him. "No! There's too many. Get out of here!" Doc yelled as he turned his horse. Ember shook her head as Chavez yelled at her "Ember!"

She looked back at the posse that was racing towards them and spurred her horse forward, following Chavez closely. "Now what do we do?" Ember thought as they all raced across the plains.

____________________________________________________

Ember stood quietly beside Chavez as Dick read a few words from the bible at John's funeral. Chavez had rarely left her side since John's death. And she rarely left his. They understood each other. They shared the same beliefs, same languages, and the same feeling of loss.

Ember could hear Charley sniffing a little bit and she looked over at him. Charley was staring into the hole, where John's coffin would go, he was in his own world, another time perhaps. Ember reached over and touched his shoulder. He looked over and she gave him a tentative smile. Charley smiled back but it was a weak and sad smile. He placed a friendly hand over Ember's and the two stood that way as Dick continued.

"Ashes to ashes and dust to dust." Dick said as he closed the bible. Ember heard Susan McSween crying out loud from beside her husband. Ember looked over at Billy who was staring across the street at Murphy with a deep hate and anger in his eyes. She also looked at the others and saw the same reflection of sadness and pain in their eyes. "We'll all never be the same, that's for sure." she thought.

___________

The Regulators watched as Alex talked to Justice of the Peace, Wilson. Alex was trying to get the J.P. to deputize the Regulators so they could reveal the Santa Fe Ring. Ember briefly caught what the two men were saying from time to time. "What constables? No one's fool enough to go after Murphy's people." the justice said. Alex nodded towards the Regulators, "Deputize them." he offered. The justice turned and looked at the group for a moment and then turned back quickly. "McSween, those are just boys! Not to mention one girl. Ain't one of em' over twenty one. Murphy's men will shred them in half in a day." he told him. Alex stared the man down, "Are you going to deputize them or not?" he asked. "Hell No! No I'm not, Alex. Not me." Wilson said. Alex looked at him for a moment then spoke again, "Alright, then you go tell em." he said. Wilson looked over at the Regulators for a long while, making eye contact with Ember, who stared back, then sighed. He muttered something that sounded like, "God damnit." under his breath as he walked towards the regulators. Ember smirked and turned towards the boys, "Game on boys." she said.

____________________________________________________

Wilson led the Regulators into the barn where there horses were stabled. Alex and Susan were watching from the doorway looking a bit nervous. Dick threw Ember a shotgun as they all walked through the doorway. Wilson told them to line up so Ember placed herself, as usual, beside Chavez and McCloskey came up beside them. McCloskey winked at Ember and Ember felt a pang of uneasiness hit her, but she ignored it.

Wilson walked in front of them and held a bible out. The Regulators all put their hands on the bible and then took them off. Everyone loaded their shotguns at the same time. Wilson had a look of guilt on his face as he gave them their badges. As Ember took hers, Wilson touched her shoulder and gave her a grim look. Ember smiled a sweet smile at him then turned towards Kana. She climbed up and turned him towards the door. Wilson shook his head then he unlatched the door letting the Regulators run out on their first arrest.

________________________________________________

The Regulators rode up to rundown looking shack. "Alright. Henry Hill is supposed to have been there with a lady since noon." Dick told them. "We show him the warrant and we take him home." Charley nodded, "Yeah we gotta take him." he said. "I say we do." McCloskey said. Dick looked over at Billy, "Hey, Billy. Why don't you go in and have a look see." he told him. Billy turned to look at him confused, "Go on, Billy, if Hill's in there you bring him to us." Dick finished.

Dick passed the warrant from Chavez, who then passed it to Doc, who gave it to Billy. Billy unrolled the paper and read it briefly. He looked back over his shoulder and tipped his hat then rode up to the shack. Billy dismounted from his horse and walked inside. "Dick, do you think this is a good idea?" Charley asked from beside Ember. "Well, someone's go to do it. Why not send the green horn." McCloskey said. Ember swiveled in her saddle to look at him, "Then why didn't we send you. Billy's been here longer than you have and even longer than me." she shot at him.

Chavez turned around in front of Ember to look at her, all of the Regulators followed suit. They were all confused at the brutality in which she had said her comment. Ember ignored them, she was still looking at McCloskey, "Maybe you should go in there and give him a hand." she said. "Ember! Hush!" Dick told her. Ember kept staring at McCloskey, who looked nervous now, "Sorry, Ember. I should have thought more before I spoke. You must have something between you and Billy if you stand up for him like that." he told her boldly.

Ember narrowed her eyes. "There is _nothing_ between me and Billy. He's my friend and I stand up for my friends. Never forget that. Now shut your mouth before I come back there and shut it for you." she replied darkly. McCloskey gulped and stayed silent this time. Charley looked over at her now, "Ember, are you alright?" he asked. Ember kept looking at the shack in front of her. "I've been better." she said quietly.

Just then, Billy walked out of the door, alone, and went to the out house. "Now what the hell is he doing?" Dick said. After Billy went into the other building, Henry Hill himself came. He kicked some dirt at a man who was sleeping on the ground and then walked into the outhouse as well. Dick looked over at Ember, "Stay close to someone." he told her. Ember rolled her eyes at him "Dick, I may be a girl but I made it halfway across the country by myself. I believe I'll be fine." she said, smiling, her argument with McCloskey forgotten for the moment. Dick gave her a hard look, and in return Ember held up her hands as in surrender, "Fine, whatever you say." she said.

They didn't have to wait long to hear a shot ring out from the€ outhouse. The Regulators jumped for their guns immediately. About six men came running out of the main building at the same time of the shot. The Regulators ran out in a blaze of gun fire. Ember emptied one of her guns and she was pretty sure she hit two of the men. She looked over and saw Charley bring Billy his horse.

Ember turned and saw a man aim a pistol at Charley and Billy. Ember aimed and took him out with one shot. Billy looked up and laughed "There's our Wildcat!" he yelled. Ember shook her head "You're insane!" she yelled back, nearly in a panic. She turned her horse and spurred Kana towards the road and made hell bent for leather. Behind her, she heard Dick yell, "Bonney! You weren't supposed to smoke anybody. We have warrants! We're the law." Ember didn't have to turn to know whose gun from which the six shots came from as she raced down the trail on Steve's tail. She also didn't have to guess to know whose laughter sounded after the shots were fired. "Like I said, game on, but I never intended this game." she thought as she followed after the boys.

____________________________________________________

The Regulators sat behind a wall, that over looked the street, in Lincoln as Doc read the newspaper to them. The article talked about the six men who died or almost died in yesterday's gunfight. It also said that Billy was responsible for the whole operation and also being the captain of a deputized gang. Ember laughed out loud at this from beside Dick and Billy. "Shit, Dick, you send a lamb into the slaughter and he walks out a king sheep." Charley said. Chavez twirled a knife in his hand "El Chivato, Billy the Kid, eh!".

Doc was staring at the paper when his eyes widened, "Shit." he nearly whispered. Everyone looked up at him but Doc only looked at one person. Instead of saying something directly he just read on. "Another character on the scene with Mr. Bonney is a woman specifically known as The Wildcat." the article read.

Ember turned towards Billy and hit him hard on the head, "Great. Thanks, Billy, now I have a ridiculous nickname as well. I told you, you were insane." she hissed then she sighed, "Well at least they don't know who I am, so there's a plus." she said. Doc shook his head, "Guess again." he said then continued with the article, "The Wildcat is said, by the same eyewitness, to be Miss Ember Montgomery. This pretty kitten of the plains, is said to be both bewitching and deadly. Her hair is the color of the sunset with eyes of emeralds and walks on silent footsteps of death. The Wildcat is also said to be a close friend of the Kid's and is named the co leader of the gang." he finished.

Ember punched Billy hard on the shoulder. "Damn it, Billy! Co captain?!" she groaned as she placed her face in her hands. She sighed and stood up while taking her hat off. She ran a hand through her straight hair and started walking around in her noiseless manner. "Murphy's gonna want blood, brains, and balls for this one." McCloskey commented. Doc looked out through one of the slats in the wall. "I'll be right back." he said. Dick stood up, "Doc, you know they're going to be looking for us" he told him. Doc pushed the paper at him "Yeah I know, I'll be back in one minute." he said already going towards the end of the wall. "Doc!" Ember said getting his attention. She smiled at him "Be polite." was all she said as she handed him some flowers and brushed some dust off the front of his shirt. Doc grinned at her then ran out.

Ember giggled a little and then turned back to the group, who was staring at her. "What the hell was that about?" Steve asked. Ember grinned, "It's called a special girl, boys, you'll find one someday." she said sitting down next to Chavez who was looking at her puzzled. "So, Dick, who's next?" Billy laughed as Dick leaned next to him on the wall. Dick looked at him with his dark brown eyes, "You."

____________________________________________________

Thanks so much for reading! I hope you liked reading it as much as I did writing it! Well please if you liked it I would love to hear from you or even if you didn't like it. Well see you next time.


	6. Peyote dreams

I do not own the movie Young Guns or any of it's actors or copyrights.

____________________________________________________

Ember peeked over the mound she was hiding behind. From this level she could see Chavez hiding in the brush on the other side of the trail. Charley and Steve were on their horses not far from him but they were hidden farther back. Billy and Dick were somewhere on the other side of them with their horses, but Ember couldn't see them. Doc, Ember, and McCloskey had left their horses with Charley and Steve while they hid.

She looked over at Doc, who was beside her. He was loading his gun to make sure he had enough ammo. McCloskey was on the other side of him but he was just staring at the river they were next to. Ember shivered and looked back over the mound at Chavez. His head was turned towards the road but in the direction coming from town.

Chavez looked back at Ember and put his finger to his lips, for silence, then motioned for her to get back behind the mound. Ember nodded then did as she was told. Not even a minute after she did she heard the soft thuds of horses coming up the road. Ember held her breath as she heard the people stop in the clearing they were hiding near. "Shit" she heard a man say. Ember peeked over the mound and saw Andy Morton and Paul Baker on the trail. Morton was kneeling on the ground holding a piece of horseshit in his hand. "What's wrong?" Baker asked, confused. "No I mean I found some. Horseshit. They come out from the Sierra Bonitas just this morning. Horses been grazing wild. Pretty good don't ya think, Baker" Morton replied.

Chavez slid out of his hiding place silently. He twirled his knife and then put it to Morton's throat. Then the rest of the Regulators jumped up from their places with their guns up and loaded. "Not that good." Chavez commented. Ember had to fight back a laugh. "Buenos dias, shitheads." Dick said to the two men.

Baker looked like he was going for his gun but thought differently of it. Ember walked forward and took Baker's weapons from him then stepped back next to Doc. "You don't understand, Dick, by killing Henry Hill, you all started a war." Baker said. Dick narrowed his eyes, "By killing Mr. Tunstall, you all started the damn war, Baker!" Dick replied. Chavez let go of Morton and went to stand beside Steve and Charley. "Just the same we're talking fifty, sixty men against your what six or seven and one girl." Morton said looking Ember up and down. "We're with the ring Dick." he finished.

Billy came up to Morton and walked around him in a circle "We're gonna bury you, you can believe that." Billy said. "Quiet, Bonney. We're taking you to jail, no killing." Dick said. "Objection your honor." Billy said to Dick, "These boys are going to the grave in the name of John Tunstall." "I said quiet, Billy, I don't need that kind of talk. Law don't talk like that." Dick said trying to control Billy. "Yeah, well law don't kill innocent merchants, now do it?" Steve said arguing on Billy's side. "Shut up, dirt face" Doc said to Steve.

Ember looked around nervously, her guns still held but no longer pointed at anyone. "This can't end well." she thought. "Take these sons of bitches to Capitan Mountain and blow their brains out. What do you say Steve!" Billy yelled excitedly. Steve nodded as well. "Billy, hush" Ember scolded him. "Hey, Billy, easy." McCloskey said stepping in front of Billy, "Dick, I don't think we should go by way of south road." McCloskey continued. Dick looked at him confused, "Why's that?" he asked. "Well, I think Murphy will be watching the trail ends with ambushes, I think we should go straight through to Lincoln." he explained.

McCloskey looked over towards Billy and somehow Billy figured out he was looking at Morton. "Hey I saw that." Billy said to McCloskey. "What, what'd see, what'd see?" Charley asked anxiously. "He knows what I saw." Billy said, now pointing his gun at McCloskey. Ember slid closer to Doc as McCloskey started backing up running into Doc, "What are you talking about?" McCloskey asked. "Where's the ambush McCloskey, in Lincoln? You're trying to steer us away from Capitan, so you're men, MURPHY'S MEN, can jump us in Lincoln!" Billy accused.

"Billy, what are you talking about? McCloskey's with us, he's a Regulator." Dick told Billy. "Yeah, but he used to ride with Murphy, that's what I'm talking about." Billy replied angrily to Dick. "That was a long tome ago" Dick argued. "HE'S A SPY!" Billy yelled. "He's been with us, we made a pact. Right McCloskey?" Dick questioned. McCloskey looked up at Dick nervously then looked back at Billy, "Right. Jesus, Billy. Come on." he said holding out his hand. Billy stared at it for a moment. Morton tried to move closer to Steve and Charley but they pointed their guns back at him and he backed off. Billy sighed and put away his gun "Ah, shit. I'm sorry, McCloskey." Billy said gripping McCloskey's hand. McCloskey exhaled "It's alright. We're all upset about John-" McCloskey answered but Billy cut him off. "Sorry I didn't sniff you out sooner you goddamned traitor." he said pulling out his gun.

"BILLY!" Dick yelled but it was too late. Billy pulled the trigger and a bullet went through McCloskey's skull splattering his brains out the back of his head. The blood and organs covered Doc and Ember who were still standing behind McCloskey. Blood sprayed over their faces. Doc got the solid matter on his hat while Ember got her face and hands completely covered in the crimson liquid. Ember stepped away from McCloskey. Billy shot him again and the body went tumbling into the river.

After that everything around Ember happened so fast. Baker and Morton started to turn their horses around. Ember also saw Baker go for a gun he had hidden but she lifted her gun and fired without even thinking. Baker slumped forward, but kept riding. Chavez took out his knife and threw it professionally at Baker, catching him in the chest. Baker fell off his horse, dead. Morton tried to run but Doc shot him but he kept on running though, "Get that son of a bitch!" he yelled. Steve aimed and fired, killing Morton.

Billy chuckled, "Court adjourned." she said. "Moron! You're out of line you son of a bitch" he said. "Richard he was right! McCloskey was acting strange." Doc said in Billy's defense. Ember watched as Chavez retrieved his knife from Baker's body then she looked down at her blood stained hands. The crimson liquid seemed to be everywhere. On her hands, her clothes. She even thought she feel it in her hair. She heard parts of the conversation before her but she never paid any attention. "Ok everybody! Skin up the river. Now!" Dick yelled.

Chavez came towards her and touched her shoulder. She looked up at him, her hands still held out palm side up. She felt frozen in place. Chavez put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her with him towards their horses. Charley came towards them and Chavez threw him Kana's reins. Then Chavez climbed up onto his horse then gripped Ember around her waist and placed her in front of him on the saddle.

Chavez spurred his horse forwards and followed behind the group. Ember still had her bloody hands out on front of her, staring at them. Chavez took one hand off the reins and wiped her hands clean with his hands. Most of the blood came off but the stain lingered. Ember laid back and leaned into his chest, trying to come out of shock. Killing someone didn't bother her, it was the just the blood of someone they had trusted all over her that unnerved her. Chavez slipped and arm around her waist for comfort as they rode on.

____________________________________________________

When Chavez and Ember rode up to the gang Charley stood up and went to help Ember down. Ember gladly accepted and she let him pull her down. Doc walked over to her and took her by the shoulders and sat her down by the fire. The blood from his face was already gone and he handed her a wet cloth. Ember took it and started washing her face vigorously. Doc touched her arm softly, making her stop, "Easy or you'll rub your skin raw." he said. Ember smiled apologetically and then began to start wiping her hands now.

Billy passed Doc a newspaper and Dick began to prepare dinner. Doc started reading the paper, something about Billy. Ember stared at the blood on the towel. Her face felt clean but it also still felt bloody. Chavez walked over to her without saying thing and took the rag from her. He gently rubbed the cloth over the side of her face. He pulled away the cloth and Ember saw a little blood left over from where she had missed some. "Thanks." she whispered. Chavez nodded and touched her hand softly then he got up and walked off.

Ember felt a hint of a blush rise to her cheeks but she shook it away. She looked up when Doc read something about John Kinney coming after them. "Oh great, John Kinney." Charley groaned. "Well who's Kinney?" Billy asked. Doc looked at the paper for a moment then answered "Says here he's an ex soldier who suffered an injury and is now a bounty hunter." he said. "Well what does that mean?" Steve asked. Charley sighed "It means he can whoop some ass." he replied.

Ember chuckled under her breath and went to take over making the soup Dick that Dick had started. "Hey, Doc, can you come here for a minute" Dick asked from along the trail. "Yeah" Doc answered and gave the paper to Charley. Ember went back to looking at the soup. She heard Dick and Doc discussing something about which way to go. Then she heard someone come up the hill. She looked up and saw Chavez with something in his hat. Ember gave him a questioning look but didn't say anything.

____________________________________________________

Chavez sat at the head of the circle with his face painted black and white, to look like a skull. Ember had been completely confused when he had brought her the paint and asked her to paint his face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_You want me to do what?" Ember asked as Chavez placed two cups in front of her. One with black paint and one with white. "I need your help with a tradition of my people." Chavez replied. Ember shook her head, "Yeah, I got that part but why do you want me to paint your face like a skull?" she asked. Chavez looked her in they eyes, "I need it to journey into the spirit world without being harmed." he said. She sighed, "Same with the drink?" she said looking at his face to design the mask. Chavez nodded. "Alright. Do me a favor though look at my future or whatever while your there. Maybe I'll get lucky and have a nice future." she laughed as she picked up the paint cups. _

_She dipped her fingers in the black paint "Close your eyes." she told him gently. Chavez obeyed and Ember painted around both of his eyes and nose. Chavez smiled at her request. Then she picked up a damp cloth and wiped off the black paint and then started with the white paint around the black. Ember thought she felt a flash of heat under her hand but she ignored it. "Did you make this?" she asked. Chavez smiled "Yes" he replied. "You're very good." she said smiling. She cleaned her hand off again the got the black paint out again. She then proceeded to out line the white with the color._

"_Almost done." she said while rubbing in the last of the black on the right of Chavez's chin. "There!" she announced pulling back. Chavez reached up and felt his face, he could feel the paint but not actually see it. Ember laughed then took his hand in hers. "Here. This is black." she told him, guiding his hand to where the black was painted and then to the white. She frowned deeply. "Darn it, I missed a spot." she said as she pulled out the white paint again. She took the tip of her pointer finger and put it in the paint and then went over Chavez's lips again. She coated them evenly then when she was satisfied she pulled back. "There. Perfect." she whispered as the tip of her finger tingled. The two stared at each other until Chavez got up and went to the fire._

______________________________________________________

Ember listened as Chavez spoke about how he would find their way on the spirit road. Then he took a drink out of the tin cup. "Oh Christ, Chavez, that's all we need is some more of your red ass Navajo mambo-jahambo we're running out of time here, Chavez." Chavez hissed for him to be quiet then passed Ember the cup. Ember took it and took a nice gulp. She cleared her throat a little. The mixture tasted both sweet and bitter and it tasted earthly to her. She handed it to Billy who took a sip . "Is that any good?" Charley asked him. Billy answered by coughing a little. "Chavez, what is that?" he asked. "Peyote" Chavez answered simply.

Ember looked up suddenly and tapped Chavez on the shoulder, "Is this a good idea?" she whispered so as to not alarm the others. Chavez gave her a small smile from behind the paint, "Probably not." he whispered back. The cup got passed around the circle and everyone took a drink, except for Dick. "And now the fun begins." Ember thought.

____________________________________________________

Ember watched as Charley moved around saying "This is great." over and over. Doc was talking about butterflies and flowers. Billy was throwing his gun and dropping it somewhere only to find it and do it all over again. Steve was running around screaming something about a chicken and shooting off his gun. Dick was watching Steve closely to make sure he didn't shoot anyone. And Chavez was on a cliff meditating. Ember smiled as she watched him. He had been up there for nearly two hours.

She had known what Peyote was and had experienced it only once before this time. Last time was just like this. She had barely been affected at all. She would see colors brighter and hear a bit sharper but that was about it. Ember tensed as a shot from Steve's gun hit not a foot beside her in the dirt. She slowly started moving away. She looked and saw Chavez with his arms down now and he looked like he was done meditating.

Ember started making her way up the tall hill like structure. Once she got up there she sat down on a boulder to rest. Peyote also made her a little weak. Chavez was sitting cross legged in the dirt with a hand over his mouth and staring into the distance. She could already tell the peyote was wearing off. Not all the way, but mostly. "Are you going to sit up here all day, Migisi." she asked laughing. Chavez turned around, surprised that she was sitting there. "You shouldn't sneak up on people in the spirit world." he said standing up and walking towards her. Ember laughed, "Last time I checked this wasn't the spirit world." she said. Ember saw now that Chavez didn't have on his shirt. She could feel a blush coming but she managed to fight it back. Chavez picked up his shirt and put it of then sat down next to her on the rock and he looked utterly drained. "So, have any visions or whatever they're called." she asked smiling.

Chavez smiled a little then looked back out at the sky line. "I believe we should head west." he said. "West?" Ember asked. Chavez smiled and looked back at her, "I'm not completely sure if that is what they wants or if the spirits want something else of me." he said putting his head in his hands. "Maybe it will become clearer when you are out of the spirit world." she said, placing a hand on his back. Chavez looked back up at her, "Maybe you are right." he said.

They sat there for a few minutes in silence then Ember spoke, "So, did the spirits say anything else?" she said, catching herself smiling, "You know something about your future?" Chavez turned and looked at her fully in the eyes now. "I had a vision that showed me married." he said calmly. Ember tilted her head a bit, "Really? Wow, maybe I should try and get onto the spirit path sometime." she joked, "But anyways, was she pretty?" she asked. Ember was looking back now in the same way not breaking the connection. Chavez nodded, "More beautiful then a waterfall untouched by man." he said quietly. "Wow. That is pretty. Go on." Ember said carefully. "She is strong, stronger than most men in spirit. Her heart is pure. She is loving." he told her. "She sounds amazing, Chavez." she told him, a pang of jealousy welling in her stomach but she pushed it away. "She's wild like a mustang and graceful like a cat. She may never be tamed even if she is married." he said. They were so close to each other that they were only half an inch away. Ember smiled as she looked away, almost regretting she asked now. Chavez leaned in towards her now, "The best part is," he whispered "she's part Cherokee. And sitting within my reach".

Ember turned towards him again. "Are you lying?" she whispered back. Chavez closed the space between them and kissed her full on the mouth. Ember took her hand and tangled it in his hair, deepening the kiss. Chavez smiled against her lips as he put an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

They were interrupted by Dick yelling, "Regulators! Saddle up!". Steve yelled from down below. The two untangled themselves and Chavez helped her down the hill. "Did that just happen?" she thought. When they got down Ember thought she could still feel he had a little peyote left in him. He jumped cleanly off the ground and onto his horse, screaming a battle cry, like an Navajo warrior would do. Ember laughed and climbed onto Kana. She looked and saw Billy get on his horse backwards. Steve stated talking to his horse, "Hey, Dog, did you see the size of that chicken?" he said, then his gun went off. "Godless heathens" Dick mumbled, coming up beside Ember. Ember giggled and Dick looked at her. "Is that white on your lip?" he asked, curiously. Ember wiped a quick hand across her mouth and shook her head then spurred Kana forward after Chavez.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In the reservation, Ember kept as close to Chavez, who was leading the group, as she could. The people all had weapons of some sort. They didn't look like they were going to attack but she wasn't taking any chances. Charley was singing in the back and Billy was still riding backwards. "Hey, Chavez, how come they ain't killing us?" Charley asked. "My question exactly." Ember thought. "Because were in the spirit world asshole, they can't see us." Steve answered. Ember groaned, "This is going to be a long trip." she thought.

____________________________________________________


	7. Confessions

I do not own the movie Young Guns or any of it's actors or copyrights.

____________________________________________________

They group rode up to Blazing Mills about midday. Dick rode up to Chavez and threw him a damp cloth, "Wash your face." he told him then rode on. Ember laughed quietly from beside Chavez then kept silent. "Where are all my bullets?" Steve asked. Ember busted out laughing this time and everyone looked at her. She cleared her throat, "Sorry." she said then spurred Kana forward a little faster. "What's with her?" Steve asked Charley, who just shrugged.

Everyone dismounted by the door and walked inside the little saloon. Dick went up to the counter and ordered their food. While the others were looking for a table, Ember stood by the bar. Dick looked over at her "I'll be right back can you sit here and pay." he asked her. Ember nodded and watched him as he walked out the door.

While she was waiting a man came up behind her. He looked her up and down while Ember tried to ignore him. The man put a hand on her shoulder and spun her around so she would face him. The man was fat and had a scraggly beard. There was a strong smell of alcohol on him. That and a stench of bad body odor. He grinned a toothless smile at her then leaned forwards. Ember leaned back as far as she could but she was against the bar now.

"Say. How would a pretty girl like you like to spend a little time with me." the man slurred. Ember sighed "Dear God. Why does this always happen to me." she thought. She squared her shoulders and looked up at the crude man. "No thank you. I believe I'll pass." she said, trying her best to be polite. She tried to turn back around and gave their money to the man who had taken their order, The other man however was very persistent. He gripped Ember again and spun her back around then he put another hand on her shoulder so she couldn't move.

"Now, that's no way to talk to a gentleman. Now, you be a good girl and come with me to the back room and I'll show you a real good time." he said drunkenly. The man moved his hand to Ember's waist and Ember felt a shiver of disgust go down her spine.

She was reaching down for her gun but the man took the hand that was on her waist and clamped it painfully onto her wrist. Then he took the other hand and put it on her neck. His thumb was on the hollow of her throat and if gripped hard enough he would choke her. "If you be quiet then I promise I'll be nice and gentle." he said darkly.

The man was about to pull her forwards but something stopped him. A knife slid around his throat stopping _him_ from moving. "Let go." Ember heard Chavez's voice sound. The man's painful grip released her but Chavez didn't move the knife. "Ember, come here." Chavez told her gently. Ember obeyed gratefully and moved quickly. Once she was beside him, Chavez removed the knife from the man's throat. The man turned and glared at Chavez, "Hey, boy! That's my girl!" the man said darkly. Chavez glared back, "Guess again." he said, then put an arm around Ember's waist and pulled her with him.

Ember saw the boys at a nearby table. The food hadn't gotten there yet. Ember looked up at Chavez, "Looks like you're always the one saving me these days." she said smiling. Chavez stopped them and turned Ember towards him. He released his protective grip from her waist and just stared at her. Ember felt a blush coming so she tilted her head down. Chavez took his hand and titled her head up, gently, to look at him. Ember obeyed of course. Chavez smiled at her then leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

The kiss was gentle and tender. Ember closed her eyes and let Chavez pull her closer by her shoulders. They finally released after a few moments and Chavez pulled her into a hug, "I'll always be there to save you." he whispered to her. Ember felt a tear in her eye and she hugged him back.

After they broke off the hug, they walked back to the table and sat down. "Hey, Steve. Go outside and keep watch." Dick said handing Steve a bottle of whiskey and a leg of chicken. Steve nodded and headed outside. Dick sat down and began a prayer. "Lord, forgive us for our wrongdoings. For our misguidance of heathen religions." Ember laughed quietly to herself as Chavez rolled his eyes. "Thank you for keeping us alive." Dick continued then paused. Billy reached for his fork but then Dick started speaking again. "Please help guide us in doing the right thing. Our father, Lord in heaven, hallowed be thy name-" "Please, Dick it's getting cold" Billy cut him off.

Both boys pulled out their guns and pointed them at each other. Everyone at the table looked up nervously. "I could have killed ya, Dick. I could have killed ya. But I don't want to kill ya I want to eat." Billy said. "When we finish this meal, you little rodent, we're going to go out in the yard and see who has the right to run this group of Regulators" Dick said. "Richard, would you be so kind as to pass the gravy please?" Doc asked trying to break the tension, but Dick ignored him.

Just then Steve ran in the door. "We got a well heeled man coming this way." Steve said out of breath. "Just one?" Dick said, without looking away from Billy. Steve nodded and Charley rose from his seat to lookout the window. "Oh, Lord, it's Buckshot Roberts." Charley said. "We got a warrant for him." Dick said. "Do you think he's coming to surrender?" Doc said with a little food in his mouth. "Don't look that way" Charley commented. Ember looked to her left and saw Chavez stab a piece of chicken with his knife and pop it into his mouth. "He any good?" Billy asked. "He's killed more people than small pox" Charley answered. Chavez went back for another piece of chicken but before he could put some in his mouth Ember grabbed his hand and tilted the knife towards her then she bit the chicken off the knife herself. Ember smiled at him and he chuckled.

Billy clicked the hammer back on his gun and pulled back, "Well hell, introduce us." he said standing up. Everyone stood up and followed Billy and Dick out the door. Doc caught up to Ember and put a hand on her shoulder "Make sure you stay near someone." he said, a worried look on his face. Ember nodded not wanting to argue. Everyone stopped as a man by a mule pulled out two shot guns. Dick turned and pushed Ember towards Charley. "Here." he said to Charley then turned back.

"We've got a warrant for you old man." Dick said to Roberts. "I don't got any business with that warrant no more. Pecker head son of a bitch. I'm on my own. I'm here to get that one hundred and fifty dollars Sheriff Brady's putting down for the Kid and the one hundred and forty for the Wildcat. The rest of you little shits is only worth one hundred and ten but I'll take it." he said looking around at the group. "What a sweet disposition" Doc commented. Roberts grunted and threw down a shot gun and loaded the other. "Let's dance" he said then started shooting.

The Regulators started running for cover. Charley grabbed Ember's arm and dragged her behind a rock pile. Ember peeked over and saw Roberts fire a shot that hit Chavez. Chavez fell yelling in pain. "CHAVEZ!" Ember yelled, trying to get up, but Charley threw her back down on the ground as another round of bullets went off over their heads. She peeked over and saw Chavez get behind an overturned wagon beside Doc. She watched as Doc stood up and tried to fire on Roberts but Roberts was quick with a gun. Roberts shot Doc in the hand and Ember watched Doc go down. Ember tried to get up again but Charley kept her down. "Let me go, Charley!" she yelled. There were a few more shots shot from Roberts then Roberts went into the outhouse. Ember peeked around the rocks and saw that Doc had a hole in his hand and Chavez was holding his side.

More shots rang out. Some bullets flew over their heads and around them. Charley let go of Ember to take some shots at the outhouse. The shots stopped for the moment and Ember took her chance.

She jumped up and started running for the opposite side. "EMBER!" she heard Charley yell after her. Roberts opened the door and shot at her. Only one shot hit her. The bullet hit her in the left shoulder and she screamed in pain as she fell behind another pile of rocks. She gripped her shoulder and looked at it. Luckily, the bullet had just grazed her shoulder, but it had gotten deep enough to where it was pretty painful. Ember didn't know it but she had jumped behind a pile where no one could see her. Not even Charley.

"Ember! You alright" Dick yelled at her. Ember didn't answer right away she was tying a piece of cloth, she had found in her pocket, around the wound with one hand and her mouth. When she got it tied she finally heard the silence that surrounded her. "Yeah! I'm fine!" she answered, out of breath, finally. Ember peeked around the rock pile she was by and saw she was just behind Chavez and Doc. No bullets were flying now. Carefully, she looked over the top of the pile.

Ember stood up carefully, stooping to make sure no one shot at her. Ember looked over and saw Billy walk around the wood pile towards the outhouse. Roberts opened the door with his boot and started firing at the Regulators. Ember took this chance to jump over the rocks and landed next to Chavez and Doc. "Hi, boys. Need some help?" she said, careful not to move her arm too much.

Doc and Chavez looked completely surprised when she had landed in front of them. Ember looked and saw that Doc had wrapped up his hand but not very well, it was still bleeding through the wrapping. Seeing that he was fine for the moment Ember looked at Chavez. She could tell he was in pain. She moved towards him, crouching, to get a better look. As she did so she winced because of the pressure she had put on her shoulder wound.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Dick get up. He was moving around the wood pile. Ember slid beside Chavez to where she still had cover behind the wagon. "Dick! What are you doing?" she hissed at him. Dick looked at her and put a finger to his lips. His gun was out and he started walking towards the outhouse. He got about ten feet from the out house before the sound of a gun went off. Ember stared in horror as Dick fell to the ground. Dead.

"DICK!" she heard Steve yell. Ember leaned out and shot six rounds towards the outhouse herself. "Dick! You son of a bitch! Dick, we're coming to get ya" Charley yelled as he started to come out from the rock pile. "Steve, grab him!" Ember heard herself yell. Steve grabbed Charley as he was about to run down "He's dead, Charley." Steve told him. "We go to go get him" Charley said. "YOU WANT TO CROSS IN FRONT OF THAT SHIT HOUSE AGAIN!" Steve yelled at him. "What are we gonna do? Dick just got his guts blown out! He's our foreman!" Charley said, panicking now. Doc helped Chavez up as Ember ran to get Chavez's horse untied. "Doc! Doc, what are we gonna do?" Charley said, completely scared now. "This place is going to be crawling with Murphy men. Get the hell out of here" he yelled, helping the limping Chavez along.

Ember ran back and got on the other side of Chavez and helped Doc get him to his horse. "Regulators! Let's rock out, now!" Billy said from a top his horse. Ember told Doc to go as she pulled Chavez's horse with her towards Kana. She climbed up as Chavez spurred his forward. Ember followed directly behind him as they rode to get far away from Blazing Mills. Ember heard Chavez scream in pain as he rode along. She flinched at the sound, knowing she could do nothing.

____________________________________________________

The Regulators found a hiding spot far away from Blazing Mills. It was a little valley like piece of land where the bottom was thirty feet down. Ember quickly slid off Kana and went to help Chavez. Doc said he was going to Patrico to write Dick's mother and to get some clean wraps for his hand. Ember could have offered to fix his hand, but she guessed what he was really up to. He was going to find Yen. "Well, whatever you do don't go near Lincoln." Billy told him, oblivious. "See ya." Doc said. Ember looked over at Doc. "Hey, Doc" she said. Doc turned towards her, "Yeah?" he asked. She gave him her best look that would tip him off that she knew about what he was doing, "Be careful" was all she said. He nodded, catching on quickly, then rode towards town.

Ember took Chavez around the waist holding him to make sure he didn't fall. She had him sit on the top of the valley where they could look to see if anyone was following them. "Hold still. I should have some clean cloths in my bag and I want to check your wound to see if the bullet is still in there. Can you get your top shirt off?" she asked. Chavez nodded and Ember turned and walked back to her saddle bags.

A few minutes later she found some cloths she thought would do fine and ran back to Chavez. Chavez was standing up now, looking out towards the horizon. Ember touched his shoulder and he looked towards her. She had a cup of water in her hand as well as a knife and the cloths. "Hold still." she said, kneeling down next to him. He nodded and looked back out at the sky.

Ember moved the coat he was wearing now. There was a nasty gash in his side but it didn't look serious. She took his shirt and rolled it up and out of her way. Ember relaxed now, the bullet was long gone so that was good. She took a small cloth and folded it into a square then dipped a corner into some water. She stared dapping the cloth gently around the wound to clean some of the blood off. Chavez flinched as she hit a tender spot. "Sorry." she whispered, then took out the larger cloth and started wrapping his waist.

Behind her, Ember heard Steve asked Billy what he was doing. "Well, sir, with the sight filed down I get an eighth of a second drop on our good Sheriff Brady" Billy answered. Ember thought she heard him put the gun away so she ignored it then a bullet struck about a foot away from her and Chavez. Ember jumped and Chavez looked over at Billy, glaring.

"Billy, we can't touch the sheriff. Dick said so," Charley told him, "you know that. Besides we can't keep this up". Ember stood up and pulled Chavez's shirt back down. She touched his shoulder and smiled then slid back down into the valley to look at her own wound. "Yeah, well Dick ain't around now is he Charley. And right now Sheriff Brady is in desperate need of being removed from office." Billy said. Ember sighed and then pulled off her hat and top shirt to reveal a white camisole she wore underneath. "We're not going after Brady. No Murphy men, no more. I told you I would find the way and the way is west." she heard Chavez say. Ember turned sharply to look at him but Chavez was still facing away. Steve looked at her, confused by her lack of clothes. She waved him off then kept listening.

"West, huh? Well, west is that way and the bastards we gotta kill are that way." Bill said pointing with his gun in both directions. "The only bastards that are going to get killed are us, Chivato, let it go" Chavez said without turning. Anger flooded Billy's face, "Let it go! Murphy's taking inventory in Tunstall's store right now and you're saying it means nothing to you?" Billy questioned. Chavez turned now with a look of disgust on his face, "It means nothing to me? Murphy and his politicians have taken more blood from me then they ever will from you." Chavez said to Billy. Ember felt her stomach flip as Billy answered almost laughing, "Oh yeah, how do you figure?" he asked. "The Red Sand Creek Reservation." Chavez answered simply.

Billy turned towards Steve now, "What's he talking about?' he asked him. Steve shrugged, "I don't know" he finished. "Two hundred and seven people butchered in the snow with their stomachs empty. My mother's people. You see, Murphy and company was under government contract to supply us with beef, but two winters ago, he sent only rotten meat. No corn, no flower, only rancid beef crawling with worms. So I went out with a band in the middle if the night to a traders camp to get food. Oh yeah, they welcomed us in, and then they opened fire on us. I got away, only me! But when I got back to the Red Sands I found out that the army had already heard about out big Indian uprising, and they paid us back. My mother was cut with a saber from her privates to her neck. My sisters were just babies and they had their heads bashed in with boot heels so the army could save bullets! Everybody on my reservation was butchered AND IT MEANS NOTHING TO ME! Oh yeah, I went to Lincoln to take Murphy's head. That's when John Tunstall found me, and he took me in. and he taught me another way to bury Murphy." Chavez told them angrily.

Ember felt tears about to spill over in her eyes as she listened to Chavez. She felt tears blur her vision as she wrapped her arms around herself. "Murphy buried him the old Irish way, Chavez." Steve said. Billy looked over at Steve, "That's right, Steve. And he starved out your family, Chavez. And now he's doing it to every small farmer in the territory." he told Chavez. "But you want to run, go ahead. Just go right on ahead. You got no loyalty Navajo." Billy told him. "Navajo." Steve echoed. "He ain't nothing but a piece of chicken shit in the rain." Billy said, as if Chavez wasn't even there. "Billy, that's enough!" Ember scolded but she wasn't loud enough and she doubted if anyone heard her.

"No. We had our ceremony out there on the ridge, Chivato. Now I don't know about you but my vision told me that we're headed for blood. Blood like a river. I'm the last of my clan, the last of my people. If I die, and I'm not afraid of dying, Chivato, the sacred hoop is broken. Now I have to go west and make my people live again." Chavez told them, then he walked over to his horse. Ember was beside Billy now, she still had her arms around her but she was silent, barely aware of the conversation. "Wildcat, you're part Indian, are you gonna go too." Billy asked her, still angry that Chavez was about to leave. Ember looked up but Chavez cut off her answer, "Leave her alone, Chivato. She makes her own decisions." Chavez said without turning. "Charley, you come with me?" Chavez asked. Charley stood up and looked at Steve. "You ain't saying much Dirty Steve." Charley said. "Cause he ain't got much to say, Charley. Old Steve understand the meaning of the word 'Pals', don't ya, Steve." Billy answered for Steve. "See, if you got three or four good pals, well then you got yourself a tribe. There ain't nothing stronger than that. We're your family now, Chavez. You break away from us, you break our sacred hoop. We gotta stick together fellas, it's the only way I see it." Billy said.

"You're not the only one." Ember whispered. Her words were meant for Chavez but the others looked at her just as well as she said them. He voice sounded dry as if she had been crying but there were no tears there. "You're not the only one left of your own group." she said looking at only Chavez. "My father was full blooded Cherokee, as I told you. He fell in love with my mother when they were young. They got married after my father got a job in town at one of the local stores. A lot of people we're unhappy about this but no one said anything directly. My father came from a tribe that resided within the smoky mountains. They loved my mother and they welcomed her in as one of their own. We would go up there in the summer time and visit.

"I was seventeen when a man, Crawley, came and asked me to marry to me. My father asked my opinion and I told my father that I didn't love him ans didn't want to marry him. Father honored my wish and told Crawley no. Crawley looked at me and said I would be sorry, then he went to the sheriff, Murphy's own brother. The sheriff had always hated my father and he made Crawley deputy and let him do whatever he wanted. It was that same year that I saw my father murdered in front of me. There was a burglary at the store where my father worked and I was there, the police were involved but a gun fight broke out and I saw Crawley pull the trigger that ended my father's life. He turned to me and said, 'Better run home to mommy'.

"I ran as fast as I could back to my house. I found my mother in the living room. Her throat was slashed as she had been shot six times. In her hands was my baby brother's blanket. It had blood all over it, but Tommy was no where to be seen. There were bloody boot tracks on the floor that led outside. I followed and the led to the river by our house. I ran as fast as I could, following the river's current, looking for Tommy. When I found him…he was on the side of the bank. I picked him up and found and large slash in his stomach but not a fatal one. HE WAS ONLY TWO YEARS OLD AND THEY TREW HIM IN THE RIVER TO DROWN! He looked more like my father than I did with the brown skin and brown hair.

The only thing I could think of doing was going up to my mother's people for help. I traveled into the woods. I knew the path and I also knew they were migrating this time of year. When I got to the camp, I saw houses being burned and a few braves already dead on the ground. There had been a struggle and I followed the trail of foot and horse prints to the abandoned silver mine. The mine was blocked up with rocks. I dug my way through , fearing the worst, only to find my worst nightmare. My mother's people lay there dead. All of them. The had herded them into the mine and then closed them in. LEFT THEM TO DIE!

"I cried for so long, then the tears just stopped. I went to get my revenge on the first person I could find. That person was Paul Murphy. I shot him and his brother has had men after me ever since. I watched my own home burn to the ground because I said no to a proposal."

Ember finally broke down here. She fell to her knees as a tear silently rolled down her cheek. She reached up and touched the wet spot and pulled her hand away to look. The look on her face was of that of surprise and pain "Oh my god. I'm crying." she whispered. Then she started breaking into sobs.

Chavez walked over and wrapped his arms around her and Ember sobbed into his chest. Billy watched the two silently and then when Chavez looked over at him he finally spoke, "That's why we need to stay."


	8. Plans

**I do not own the movie Young Guns or any of it's actors or copyrights. And a special Thanks to and EternalWren9991 for all of their help. I had a bit of a rough patch and almost stopped writing but thanks to them and their threats of kicking my but lol I didn't and won't quit. Well, I hope you enjoy! Oh and P.S. If the grammar, spelling, commas, and etc. are really messed up I apologize, it's really late right now and I'm too exhausted to go over and check everything.**

**____________________________________________________**

**Chavez, Ember, Steve, Charley, and Billy sat around the campfire waiting fro Doc to come back. Ember was sitting still, letting Chavez look at her shoulder now. "You were right. The bullet did just graze you but it is a painful wound and will be for a few days." he told her while he wrapped the wound in a clean cloth. Ember shrugged her good shoulder, "I can feel that already, trust me." she admitted quietly. **

**Steve threw her the shirt she had been wearing earlier and she slipped it on carefully trying not to strain her injury. When it was on, she pulled up her knees and wrapped her arms around them, laying her head on her knees. Chavez grabbed the coat that was behind her and placed it on her shoulders. Ember looked over and smiled at him then she sat her head back down and closed her eyes.**

"**The Bird by Josiah G Scurlock. That's Doc." Charley said, pulling one of Doc's poems out. "Once upon a midnight dreary, as I pondered weak and weary. There came a knocking at my…back porch. He ain't very original is he?" Charley asked. Ember laughed quietly, her eyes still closed. "He been gone an awful long time. I have a feeling that he's going to be making a run for it." Charley continued, looking at Billy. Billy looked over, "Who, Doc? Nah, Doc likes me." he said confidently. Ember his a smirk in her knees, "If you only knew." she thought.**

**____________________________________________________**

**The next morning Doc came back. Ember hadn't woken up yet. Steve was taking a piss while the rest were sitting around the campfire trying to wake up. Chavez was putting on his shirt, carefully, his injury still hurt him but it was a dull pain now.**

"**Need some help?" Charley asked, not mocking or anything just trying to be helpful. Chavez shook his had as he buttoned the last button. Charley handed him some coffee and then nodded at the still sleeping Ember, "Should we wake her up?" he asked. Chavez looked over at the girl. When she had finally fallen asleep it was because she had cried for the first time in over a year. It had exhausted her to finally tell her story. Chavez sighed, "No, let her sleep awhile longer. I'll get her up when Doc comes." he said sipping from his cup. "If he comes." he added in his mind.**

"**I think we need to get her up now." Billy said, taking out his gun. Chavez and Charley tried to stop him but it was too late. He pointed his gun upward and pulled the trigger. Ember jumped almost a foot and went for her gun immediately. She had tensed herself and was already alarmed. Her eyes were wide with panic at the unexpected shot.**

**Billy laughed "Morning, Wildcat, glad you're up." he told her, pocketing his gun. Ember lowered her gun and glared at Billy. "Must you do that?" she spoke darkly. Her old self evident in her tone. Billy laughed and turned. Ember slowly raised up and flexed her sore shoulder. She winced at the pain then started pulling down the ponytail she had tied her hair in the night before. She ran her fingers through her hair trying to look a little bit decent. Charley offered her coffee but she declined. Chavez looked at her, worry obvious on her face, she hadn't eaten anything since last night. **

**Ember stood and started rolling up her bed roll. "I'm fine, I promise." she said, knowing full well that Chavez knew she was talking to him. "How's your arm?" he asked. Ember sighed, standing up after her task was finished, "It's tender but it's better than it was" she admitted, sitting back down.**

**There was a thunder of hooves as a horse approached. Billy got his gun out and ran up the hill. He saw someone in the distance and smiled, "Hey, Steve!" he shouted. "What?" Steve yelled back, still urinating. "Doc's back! I told you he would come back. Regulators, let's saddle up!" Billy announced. "Sheriff Brady, we're going to have a lot of fun now" Ember heard Billy mutter.**

**Ember put her head in her hands, "We're doomed." she said quietly so that no one could hear her except Chavez. Chavez smiled a little the put a hand on her back, "Probably." he said in the same tone.**

**____________________________________________________**

**Ember sat on the top of the building completely motionless with a gun held tightly in her hand. Below her were Steve and Charley who were keeping a look out on the street level. Doc was across from her on top of another building, out of sight. Billy was down below somewhere and Chavez was up the road hidden from her view as well. Ember had felt uneasy about letting him go where she couldn't see him. She had tried to keep a close eye on each of the Regulators since the Blazing Mills incident, especially Chavez.**

**Ember was running over their plan for what seemed like the hundredth time. She looked down the road and saw Brady coming with three Murphy men by his side. "Not much longer now. Just look for the signal." she told herself, forcing herself to be patient. Ember watched as Billy emerged from the shadow of a building about a hundred feet away from Brady. She watched in confusion as Billy started laughing quietly and skipping after Brady. **

"**What the hell is he doing?" she heard Charley say from below. Billy walked directly behind Brady now, without the man even noticing. "He's two inches behind you for God's sake!" Ember thought. "He ain't all there is he? Is he?" she heard Steve say. "Hush you two." Ember hissed from above. "Sorry." they whispered. "Get ready." she whispered back, gripping tighter onto her guns.**

**Billy took his hat off and threw it on the ground in front of Brady, making the sheriff stop. Brady bent to retrieve that hat. Ember held her breath now. Billy closed the gap between himself and the sheriff and pulled out the sheriff's gun from it's place in the holster. Brady whirled around to see Billy, and fear climbed into his face.**

**Laughing, Billy pointed the gun at Brady and looked around at the other Murphy men, "Top of the morning to ya, girls!" he laughed in a decent Irish accent. Then he shot Brady with his own gun. "That's it!" she mentally yelled at herself. Then the gun fight broke out. "NOW!" Ember yelled at Steve and Charley, sitting up on her knees, and taking aim. She shot one Murphy man about three times and another twice. Opposite her she saw Doc come out of hiding and fire his gun. From the corner of her eye, she saw Chavez ride in, hanging half way off his horse and screaming a Navajo battle cry, and throw a knife into one of Murphy's men's throat. **

**Ember shot twice more at a man that had fired at Doc then stood up, trying to dodge gun fire, and ran down the length of the wall. Chavez had slowed a little and was at the end of the wall and was also in the saddle again. Ember slid down a paneled roof and onto the back of his horse. She turned and saw Charley and Steve empty their guns and run back for cover. **

**Chavez turned down an alley and then turned the horse so they could see out. All of Murphy's men that were with Brady were dead. All except Brady, who was trying to reach for his gun. Billy stepped on the weapon, making it to where Brady couldn't get to it, then pointed his six shooter at him. "Reap the whirlwind, Sheriff Brady. Reap it!" Billy said, then pulled the trigger.**

**____________________________________________________**

"**It's for you, Alex." Billy said, handing the photograph to Alex McSween. "You weren't supposed to touch Brady!" John said angrily at the photograph Billy held out to him. "Sheriff Brady sent the men that killed John. It was a good move for us, Alex" Billy told him, pulling the photo back. "Was it, Billy?" John said, just as angry. "YES IT WAS!" Billy shouted.**

"**Have you seen **_**The Independent**_**?" John questioned "The governor's revoked your deputization powers. You're now wanted by the legitimate law as well as those outside the law. You're not being hunted by just John Kinney and Murphy you're being hunted by troops. Fort Sumter, the U.S Army, Billy." Alex told him. **

"**The governor's put a two hundred dollar bounty on your head and a one hundred and fifty on Ember!" he continued. Ember leaned heavily on Chavez who was sitting in a barrel. Chavez wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You were supposed to serve eleven warrants and expose the ring. Instead you went on the war path, on a rampage. Now Richard's dead. We're living up here like fugitives. What the hell do you think you're doing out there?" Alex questioned brutally. Billy shrugged and finally sounded like the kid he was, "I don't know. Maybe I'm trying to get some attention. Maybe I'm trying to get President Hayes to look this way. They let Murphy and his bankers get away with everything and I can't allow that. The more bastards I dust the more news stories they write. The more troops they send after us the more President Hayes has to raise an eyebrow, come down and see for himself what's really going on here. And they'll find out who's really doing the killing." Billy defended.**

**Billy turned and Charley stepped forward, "Alex, what are you going to do?" he asked. Alex sighed "I'm going to try and reach the president myself. Legally. It won't be easy to get past the governor, he's got so many-" Alex was cut off by Billy again, "Yeah well, I got plans for the governor." Billy said. "Alex, what if you can't get in touch with Hayes?" Doc asked. Charley walked over and threw the newspaper down on the ground. "I'll go back to Lincoln and reopen John's store, try to deal with that. That's what John would want." Alex said to him.**

"**Well we'll escort ya." Billy offered. "You'd be death sentence to anyone now, Billy, I don't want your help. Look what's going on with Ember, you say one nickname and she's got wanted posters in every saloon." said Alex. Ember sighed, still leaning on Chavez. "Alex, you didn't see what they did to John. We did. Now, Ember's a Regulator, she has what it takes to take on the law." Billy replied.**

**Billy held out the picture again, but Alex just shook his head "Christ, Billy" was all he said. Billy turned to Susan and held the photo out to her. She took it, "Thank you, Billy. Billy, please, got to Old Mexico. All of you" she said, pleading. Alex walked toward Ember and grabbed her by the shoulders with both hands and pulled her forward the where he could see her. "Ember, for god's sake, stop this madness. Leave now. Go back to Tennessee. They won't follow you if you go now. They won't hang a woman if she isn't here." he said furiously. He was shaking her now to get his point across.**

**Ember looked up at Alex, then over at Chavez who was watching her carefully, then back again. She sighed, "I can't, Alex. I can't go back, there's nothing there for me now. There is here. Like you said, I've got posters everywhere there is no way I can get out. If I even get within one mile of the border then they'll catch me for sure." she said calmly. She looked toward Chavez and the others then back at Alex. "Where he goes, I go. No stopping it. Besides, if I didn't go who would watch after these idiots." she said smiling.**

**Alex let go her and she stepped back. Billy placed his hat back on his head and took off his badge then threw it in the dirt. Steve and Charley followed in the same manner. Chavez stood up and walked up to Alex. He looked like he was going to say something but then threw his badge down as well. Ember walked over to Susan and hugged her quickly and then did the same to Alex. She looke d up at Alex, "Thank you, Alex. For everything. You were a good friend to John. And you still are to all of us. But we have to do this." she told him as she hugged him once more. She crouched down and placed her badge next to the others.**

**Then she walked forward to Chavez who put an arm around her shoulders. "Chavez?" Alex said. Chavez turned toward Alex, without letting Ember go. Alex smiled a little, "Take care of her." was all he said. Chavez nodded and he and Ember walked forward towards their horses.**

"**Do you think they'll be ok?" she asked as Chavez released her so she could get on Kana. Chavez smiled at her as they mounted. "They are strong, querido. They'll be just fine." he said, watching as Doc started walking towards them his badge gone as well but his was in Alex's hand. Ember chuckled, "There you go again, giving me a name I have no idea what the meaning of it is." she said laughing. **

**Chavez took her bare hand with his gloved one and raised it to his lips. Ember blushed a little as his lips caressed her hand. "Spanish for dear one." he answered, releasing her hand. "I'm going to have to learn Spanish." she laughed. Doc climbed onto his horse with a questioning look, "What?" he asked. Chavez and Ember laughed as they all turned their horses and rode after Billy and the others. Doc leaned over and tapped Chavez on the shoulder "I think we should try and go east." Doc said. Ember leaned around to look at him as well. "How come?" she asked. Doc shrugged "I figure that no one from out here will think we'd go east. Besides, New York is supposed to be prosperous." he told them. Ember grinned at him, "Will another someone be joining us?" she asked, sounding a bit catty. Doc blushed a little, "Maybe." he said. Ember squealed, "Doc, I'm so happy for you!" she said, laughing. Doc blushed deeper and Ember stayed quiet but then she added in a serious tone, "If we do try and leave, what do you think Billy will do?" **


	9. Weaknesses and Whores

I do not own the movie Young Guns or any of it's actors or copyrights.

* * *

Ember, Chavez and Doc, stood watching Charley have a panic attack, as Steve went to find Billy. Billy returned with Steve, who was explaining what was wrong. When Billy was in front of him, Charley started to speak, "Dirty Steve told me, Billy. He told me about what they're writing in the papers," Charley explained, fear evident in his voice.

"Stephen told him about the _party_ Sheriff Peppin's planning for us," Doc said, trying to clarify.

Billy looked down confused then looked back up "Party? Oh, you mean the hanging," Billy chuckled.

"Callete, Chivato," Chavez said irritated.

"God damn it, Billy! You ever seen a man hang? His face turns flat purple and his eyes come up on him," Charley said, panicked now.

Nodding, Billy answered his question, "Yeah, I seen Red Smitty hang. Seen his head come clean off. It was hell of a sight," he laughed.

Charley looked like he was going to be sick. Ember walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Billy, I don't think Charley wants to hear about Red Smitty. I think he wants to hear that we're not going to hang," Doc said in Charley's defense.

"You mess your trousers they say. Gals watching and everything," Charley said in panicked voice. "Well, if we get caught, Charley, we're gonna hang. But there's many a slip twixt to a cup and a lip," Billy replied, smirking.

"What?" Ember asked confused.

Billy ignored her as Charley spoke again, "We gotta do something before they catch us," he looked at Ember then looked at everyone else as well, "You all got to let me do something."

Billy nodded, "Ok, Charley," Billy agreed.

Billy walked over to the horses and the others followed. Billy turned to Doc, who was beside him. "Hey, Doc. I think we should cross the Glacial River down past Juarez," he suggested.

"Like hell we are!" Ember nearly screeched at him from a top her horse.

Billy rolled his eyes at her while the other Regulators looked at her in confusion. "Oh don't have a cow, Wildcat. You won't get your hair wet. The water only goes up to you chest," Billy laughed as he mounted his steed.

"Then we're definitely not going across the river," she bit out.

"What do you have against the river anyhow?" Steve questioned.

A blush came to Ember's face, but she turned her head quickly away from him. "No reason. I just think it's a bad idea," she said.

Billy chuckled as he moved his horse towards Ember. "You scared, Wildcat?" he interrogated.

"No!" Ember defended.

"You're hiding something," Billy said drawing his gun, "Now, I would say something or I'm going to kill you Ember."

Ember stared at him with steeled eyes and Billy stared back. The two stayed this way for several minutes, making all the other Regulators anxious. Billy pulled the hammer back on his Colt as the two kept staring.

Finally, Ember sighed, "Alright. I give. I can't…. uh, that is I'm not good at…." she stammered.

"What is it, Leona?" Chavez asked her.

The others kept silent and waited for an answer.

"I can't swim ,ok!" she yelled, mostly at Billy, "Happy?"

Billy laughed and pushed the hammer on the Colt back up and pocketed the weapon. "Well, ain't that a hoot," he laughed turning his horse toward the direction they needed to go.

"It's not funny!" Ember yelled at him.

"If you can't swim, how did you get all the way out here?" Charley questioned Ember.

Ember turned her head to look at him. She shrugged her shoulders then spoke, "I just found the shallowest parts of the water or a bridge," she clarified.

The others looked at her curiously but no one said anything. Billy, however, started laughing his head off. "They always said cats didn't like water." then he spurred his horse forward and streamed across the plains.

"Asshole!" Ember screamed after him as she and the others followed behind.

* * *

The Regulators rode into a tiny village and tied their horses outside a small saloon. "Damn, Charley, this is your last wish? To get your little carrot wet. You could have done that back in Juarez," Steve joked as he dismounted.

"It's something called a special woman, dirt face, maybe someday you'll understand that," Doc commented dismounting.

Ember laughed as she dismounted. Steve looked over at her, "Hey, Ember, you special?" he asked.

Ember shrugged, "Depends on who you ask," she replied walking ahead.

Steve looked over at Chavez and clapped him on the back, just as Chavez touched the ground, "Well, Cha-vez, looks like it's just you, me, and Billy without special women," he commented laughing.

Chavez raised and eyebrow at him then smirked, "Guess again," was his reply.

Steve tilted his head, "Huh?" he said around the tobacco.

Chavez rolled his eyes and crossed the space between him and Ember in two strides. He touched her shoulder, and gently turned her around. He grabbed her waist and kissed her full on the mouth. Ember smiled against his lips, knowing full well what he was doing. She snaked her hand up and twisted it in his hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. They pulled apart a little breathless but completely calm.

Behind them the other Regulators had watched them dumbstruck. They had never witnessed their affection for each other publicly or rather boldly. Actually, they had never seen it at all. Steve's jaw was slack and Doc was grinning from ear to ear. He had an idea about their relationship but hadn't said anything. Charley and Billy looked confused but Billy waved it off and kept on walking, followed by the others.

Chavez hit Steve on the back this time, "Does that answer your question on if she is special?" Chavez laughed. Doc busted out laughing and ran to Ember, giving her a bear hug and lifting her in the air. Ember laughed and hit him on the shoulder, playfully, for him to put her down. Charley looked on shyly not knowing what to do. After Doc had set her down, Ember ran over to Charley and hugged him she also kissed his cheek softly. Charley blushed slightly and hugged her back. Ember smiled and put an arm around his shoulders and led him to where Billy was, the others following.

Billy laughed and Ember released Charley. "Alright gentlemen…and lady, square up and shell out for Bowdre. We'll be in the den. Just yell if you need any help," Billy laughed and handed him some money then walked towards the saloon. The others gave him money as well.

Ember touched his shoulder as she placed some silver dollars in his hand "Be polite to her, Charley. She may be a whore but she is a lady after all," she told him quietly. Charley nodded then turned towards the other way.

Ember smiled softly then walked into the saloon. She looked around the poor lighted room and saw the boys in the corner. There weren't anymore seats now and Ember was about to stand. From behind her Ember felt someone push her to the side. Ember turned and saw a poorly dressed whore with a top that was about to fall off of her. The woman was looking directly at Chavez and was about to sit down behind him seductively.

Ember swore under her breath and caught the girl by the collar as she was walking by. "We won't be needing that, thank you," Ember told the girl, taking the whiskey glass out of her hand. The girl turned towards her and Ember was shocked to see a girl of about fifteen. The girl's eyes were wide with fear and Ember guessed she could see her guns. "Damn it," Ember swore quietly. She let the small girl go and then handed her a silver dollar. The girl looked up at her astounded by her payment. Ember pushed the girl gently towards the door "Go on. Go home," she whispered softly. The girl grinned up at her then ran towards the door.

Ember laughed quietly and then started to lean against the wall. Doc was about to get up to give Ember his chair but Chavez held up his hand to stop him. Ember looked over at him confused, but Chavez just smirked at her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his lap. Ember struggled a bit and then turned around to Chavez still confused. She was about to say something but he silenced her with a kiss. Ember smiled against his lips and kept quiet.

* * *

"Hey! I see him! Right there," Billy laughed while looking into the mirror on the wall by the bar. Ember looked up at Chavez and he just shook his head. She took the glass out of his hand and took a sip of the whiskey.

"Is that so now," The Texan answered. The whore beside him laughed quietly at Billy's not so practical joke. "You know boy, I'm getting a little tired of your wise lip. Now you get yourself some place safe before I, uh have to drop your britches in front of all these fine ladies and spank your little bottom blue," Texan threatened.

Billy just smiled and started whistling something soft and slow. A sad ballot. Ember's eyes widened as she looked up at Chavez again, "He can't be serious," she hissed.

"Oh, he is," Doc sighed as they all watched.

"Yeah, sure you are a testy little cuss", Texan growled and pulled out his gun. The whore at the bar started backing away slowly now. Billy kept on whistling without stopping. He didn't have to fear the taller man in front of him. He had already taken the rounds out of the man's gun. Chavez gripped Ember tighter around the waist now, keeping a firm grip on her. The Texan shot his gun three times, each time he fired no bullet came. Billy kept whistling and then pulled the trigger on his own gun. He sent the man flying into the other was, splattering blood everywhere. Billy finished whistling the song as he put his gun away. Ember looked down and saw she had a death grip on the cuff of Chavez's sleeve. She also saw that the grip Chavez had on her waist had tightened even more.

Laughing, Billy turned around, "Hey, Doc, how many does that make, twenty five?" he laughed.

Doc laughed nervously and held up five fingers "Five," he said.

"We'll call it ten. Ten even, how'd that be?" Billy suggested. "Whatever you say," Doc replied, still sounding nervous.

Just then, Charley burst through the door, "It's John Kinney!" he announced.

The next thing Ember knew was that they were all riding as fast as they could across the plains. John Kinney and his gang were behind them. They rode down a hill towards a patch that looked like a lot of tall grass. As they got closer and into the 'tall grass' which was actually thorns and briers taller than the horses. Ember went through behind Chavez with Charley behind her but she got lost. She couldn't see anyone and the thorns hit her straight in the face and caught in her hair.

Steve rode up beside her and directed her to the left. Ember had to squint but she thought she could see Doc. Ember spurred Kana on. Behind her and Steve, she thought she could hear more people enter the thorns. Ember's heart lurched as she tried to go faster. She got down into a small creek bed and followed behind Billy with Charley behind her. She looked to her right and saw John Kinney and his men in a clearing. They couldn't see them at all, Ember kept right on Billy's tail and Charley on hers.

* * *

They found a hiding place where they could bathe and rest. Billy was reading a magazine he had found in the last town. The topic? Himself. Steve and Doc were in a hot spring trying to clean up and clean their wounds. Chavez was helping Charley get thorns out of his ass. Out of everyone Charley was the one hurt worse by the thorns. His ear was cut and he had about ten thorns in his ass.

Ember was by herself in another hot spring, she had just stood up and was drying off. Her back was turned towards the boys and she was sitting down that way her ass didn't show. He hair was dry now and it was on her chest to hide her breasts. Steve cat called her as she sat down and pulled her fingers through her tangled hair.

Ember turned towards him and glared then she picked up a rock and hurled it at him. It landed in the water next to him. She reached over and made sure no one was looking and pulled on her clothes. It was still cold and Ember changed quickly. After she finished she walked towards the boys and dropped onto her bed roll that was in front of Charley and Chavez. Chavez pulled a deep thorn out of Charley and Charley squealed a little, "Yeah , yeah it breaks my heart too," Chavez said, tipping the whiskey up and drinking from it.

Ember laughed quietly. "I ain't left handed," Billy muttered.

"Billy, I was thinking about our course," Doc said, "and it looks like we just did a big circle. Twice."

Billy looked up at him for a second then back at his magazine. "And?" he questioned.

"Well it also looks like we're going back into Lincoln and I know we can't be doing that," Doc said.

"We are," Billy confirmed.

Everyone went quiet. Chavez stood up next to Charley and Ember sat up on her elbows. Steve was the first to speak, "Ain't a good idea, Billy," he said.

"Christ in heaven, Billy, what are you thinking?" Doc questioned. "Jesus, Billy, we're lucky to be alive. I mean going back to Lincoln, that's crazy," Charley added. Ember sighed and flopped back down on her mat and threw an arm over her eyes.

"Lincoln's where we'll find the rest of the men that killed John," Billy argued.

"It's a hundred against six!" Doc shot.

"It's a hundred against six," Billy mocked, "We take Murphy and the ring falls. We take him and we win this war. Then it'll be over." Billy said. Ember moved her arm to look up at Chavez, he was glaring at Billy.

"We can't even get to him, Billy," Steve declared.

"It's not just a hundred men. There's bounty hunters too, everywhere we go. But not west," Chavez explained.

"Oh, Christ, here we go again," Billy muttered.

"No, I followed you! I chose your way, Chivato, but I don't trust it anymore. I'm not putting Ember in danger anymore. Now California is where we have to go," Chavez argued.

"Dang on the money, I believe in that spirit world stuff, Chavez. Let's go. Yeah, California sounds about right to me," Charley agreed.

"You're all scared," Billy accused, "And you're going to fail the test," "What test?" Doc asked.

"You have to test yourself everyday gentlemen, once you stop testing yourself then you get slow. And when that happens they kill ya," Billy explained. "You fellas don't feel that? When John Kinney's riding up on our ass and the balls are flying and the blood goes right to your head," Billy said excitedly then whips out his gun and fires it. Ember and Charley jumped while Doc and Chavez just glared at Billy.

"It's quite a sensation," he said, holstering his gun.

"Yeah I bet it is. And I'm sure in your mind you hear trumpets sound and you hear a fargin hymn. I SHIT MY GOD DAMN BRITCHES, OK!" Doc yelled "WE'VE TAKEN ENOUGH GOD DAMN MURPHY SCALPS! WE CAN'T WIN THIS WAR. NOT THE SIX OF US! Do you understand?" Doc said angrily. "Now, Billy, you want to get the president's attention go ahead. You want to keep on testing yourself, that's fine. Let me tell you something, tonight I'm riding to the border. I'm going to get myself a hot meal and a good night's sleep and come morning I'm a Mexican," Doc said to Billy.

"Yeah, Billy, yeah me too," Charley added.

Billy walked over to Ember and clapped her on the back "Well at least I know Ember isn't scared. She'll help," Billy said volunteering her. Ember jumped up now, "GOD DAMN IT, BILLY. NO I'M NOT!" she yelled at him. "Quit volunteering me for things! I want to get revenge on those bastards, Billy, but not like this. I don't know about you, but I'm going with Chavez," Ember looked towards Chavez, then back at Billy "My people have a saying, Billy, that if you lose something precious to you it is the equivalent of dying. To you it may be your honor or your freedom. To me, it's him, I won't lose him just because you think we can win against an army! If he dies so do I. I'm going to the border, do what you want," she finished glaring at him.

Billy gave her a mischievous look, "He's important or his merchandise? I think you love something _about_ him but not all of him," Billy taunted. Ember glared and was about to run at him but Chavez grabbed her around the waist.

"Put that gun down, Billy, and show me what your made of!" she yelled at him, trying to tear away from Chavez.

"Enough, Ember." Chavez told her, holding her in place.

Billy laughed then looked around at the others, "Mexico, huh?" he asked.

"That's right." Doc answered.

"I see. You all are testing yourselves and don't even know it. Try and make it to Old Mexico that's a hoot." Billy laughed.

Doc looked on confused, "What do you mean?" he asked. "They'll be covering every possible which way in from Texas to Arizona. John Kinney knows everyone along the border. There's a full day's ride through those thorns we like so much, which also makes a good hiding place for scalp hunters and renegade Indians. The chances of making it to Old Mexico, well hell that's the test of all tests if you ask me. I'm in." Billy replied.

He grinned and walked past Charley, Chavez, and Ember. Billy stopped in front of Ember, who Chavez still had a hold of, and gripped her chin in his hand. "Keep on fighting, little Wildcat." he said softly then walked by. He patted Charley on the shoulder as he walked by. Chavez pulled Ember back and placed her by his side, his arm not leaving her waist. Ember took her arm and did the same to him now.

"I'm really not liking him." Doc said.

"I second that notion." Ember growled. Chavez laughed and leaned his forehead on the crown of her head.


	10. Marriages and Mighty Loud GUnshots

I do not own the movie Young Guns or any of it's actors or copyrights.

* * *

The group rode into the small town of Juarez. As they entered the gates the people started cheering "Chivato! Chivato!" over and over again. They patted Billy's horse and called to him like he was a celebrity.

"Jesus Christ, you'd think he won the lottery instead of killing people." Doc said, dismounting.

"As long as they don't start screaming Wildcat then I like it here." Ember commented.

Billy came over to them and asked for Doc to follow him. Doc looked nervous about being alone with Billy but he obliged. Ember walked with Chavez while the others separated. They walked around for awhile until they spotted Steve by some mules drinking whiskey. He seemed to be in deep thought. Ember looked around again and saw Charley looking at some girl. Ember grinned and then looked up at Chavez.

"What?" he asked.

Ember gave him a little push toward Steve, "You deal with him and I'll deal with Charley," she said. Chavez gave her a questioning look. He had also adopted the habit of not letting Ember out of his sight.

Ember rolled her eyes, "Fine sit here and watch and then go talk to Steve," she said, crossing her arms.

Chavez gripped one of her arms and pulled her closer to him, "Or, you stay right here and we forget about it," he told her smirking.

Ember narrowed her eyes playfully at him. She leaned up and kissed his lips softly. "I'll be right back," she whispered then disappeared in Charley's direction. Chavez shook his head and watched as she went to talk to Charley.

Ember tapped Charley on the shoulder and he almost jumped out of his skin.

Ember laughed, "Why don't you go talk to her?" Ember asked.

The girl Charley was staring at was very pretty. Her hair was pulled up in a tight bun on her head. She was watching two children, who Ember guessed were her brother and sister, playing with goats. Charley stayed quiet, he looked like he was trying to make a really hard decision.

Ember giggled then she gave him a soft push, "Go on." she said softly. Charley looked at her with wide, confused eyes.

"What do I say?" he asked her.

Ember laughed. "Hi, for starters." she suggested.

"Now," she said, straightening his collar and checking his hair, "Go lay on that Bowdre charm. And be polite, courteous, and calm. You'll do fine," she told him

She gave him a once over then turned him towards the girl. "Now, go on," she laughed then pushed him a little harder this time. Charley obeyed this time but stopped a couple feet away and turned back.

He looked over her shoulder at Chavez. "Ember, how do you know if you're in love?" he asked.

Ember smiled at him, "You'll know, Charley, you'll know." she told him then stepped forward kissing his cheek and hugging him as she did so.

Then she turned and walked back to Chavez. From there the two watched as Charley walked over to the girl.

Ember nudged Chavez in the side, "Your turn," she told him.

Chavez sighed, "Stay where I can see you." he told her. Then he walked over to Steve. The two looked awkward sitting there. The boys just sat there for a few moments in silence.

"Damn good riding with ya, Chavez," Steve finally said.

Chavez smiled a little, "Many nights my friend… many nights I put a blade to your throat while you were sleeping. Glad I never killed you, Steve, you're alright," he said holding his hand out to Steve.

Steve looked over at Ember but then shook Chavez's hand carefully.

Chavez grinned then released and walked back to Ember.

"Was that really necessary?" she asked as they turned and started walking away.

"To me it was." he told her smiling. The two walked around for awhile, milling around and talking. Chavez told Ember about his mother's people. He told her he was about the same age Ember had been, when she had lost her family, when his people had been murdered.

Ember told him about Tennessee. She told him about the Smoky Mountains, her home, and how she used to travel by herself for hours in the woods. She smiled and leaned her head on Chavez's shoulder as they walked. Some of the villagers stared at them but none of them were rude.

After awhile, Steve came running up to them. He was completely out of breath. "Steve, are you all right?' Ember asked him, worried.

"Ch..Cha.. Charley's getting married" he announced.

"What!" Ember exclaimed.

* * *

Ember watched as Steve danced with his new bride. Her name was Sophia and she was the same girl Ember had told him to go talk to earlier that day. Doc was sitting away from the crowd, reading. Billy was somewhere talking about his adventures to a little boy. She laughed as she saw Steve dancing with an old woman. Then she saw Chavez dancing with a little girl. Ember smiled softly.

She walked around the wall onto the other side where Chavez was. Ember tapped the little girl on the shoulder, "Can I cut in?" she asked the girl. The little girl's eyes lit up when Ember spoke. Ember smiled at her then removed a gold chain, with a small golden heart on it, from around her neck. She took it and placed it around the little girl's neck. The child grinned at her then jumped down from Chavez's arms and ran off.

Ember laughed as she watched the girl run off then she felt one of Chavez's arm go around her waist. She placed her arms around his neck and they started swaying. Ember looked over at Charley as he stared into his wife's eyes.

"He looks happy." Ember said.

Chavez looked in the same direction and smiled as well.

"That he does." he commented.

"It didn't take him long to find a wife." Ember joked.

Chavez gripped her waist tighter, "How long do you think it will take you?" he asked.

Ember smirked, already knowing what he was playing at. Ember replied by tightening her arms around his neck, "I already have. And I hope he feels the same way because I tend to not give him up until the spirit horse comes for either me or him." she admitted openly.

Chavez leaned down and kissed her hard and then pulled back, "I don't think you have to hope." he whispered. "I don't know how any man could stay away from you." he told her.

Chavez was about to say something else but the next thing she heard was a shot ring out, silencing the music and talking around them.

The two looked around startled and began reaching for reaching for their weapons. The little girl Ember had given the necklace to had come back to them, to thank Ember. The child gasped and ran to Ember's side. There she clutched Ember's leg. Ember reached down and touched the child's shoulder, comfortingly. Ember gripped Chavez's hand tightly.

"Regulators! Let's saddle up!" Billy called.

Ember exhaled in relief.

Billy looked over at her, "Hey, Wildcat, find yourself a kid? Didn't even have to spread, huh?" Billy joked.

Ember narrowed her eyes but didn't retaliate. Instead, she picked up the little girl and handed her to Chavez. Chavez carried her to a woman who had her arms out. The girl waved at Ember as she walked by, Ember smiled softly and waved as well.

Ember followed behind Chavez as they walked to where there horses were. Ember saw Charley, still holding Sophia. She waved at him and mouthed the words, "Good Bye," as she walked forward. The others mounted their horses and sat in front of the crowd. Ember looked back and saw Charley trying to tell Sophia that he was leaving.

Ember widened her eyes at him and mouthed "No!" but he ignored her.

"Hey, Charley? Maybe you should stay," Billy told him, "you can't shoot worth a piss any how."

Ember blinked, "He's trying to get him to stay?" she thought surprised. "Besides your girl's crying she's really giving me a head ache." Billy added

"Charley you've got a wife now, you should stay." Doc supplied Charley kissed his wife and handed her to her mother. Then walked over and mounted his horse, "It ain't easy having pals." was all he said.

As they were riding out, Ember rode up to Charley, "Are you crazy! Why didn't you stay?" she demanded.

Charley looked at her sheepishly, "What would you all do without a pugilist?" he replied then rode to catch up with Steve.

Doc and Chavez rode up on either side of Ember.

"Don't worry, Amor. Charley is strong, he knows what he's doing," Chavez told her gently.

Ember glared at Billy's back, "Yeah, but does Billy?" she questioned angrily. Chavez didn't answer her this time.

Doc cleared his throat from beside her, "Whatever happens, we better get out of there fast when we get the chance." he said.

Ember and Chavez nodded. Any of them weren't ready to lose the fight or each other.

* * *

Hey, guys, I hope you all liked it. This chapter wasn't my greatest a little more romance than usual. I'm trying to work out all the kinks. Just to let you all know, this story will be a little more like the movie while the next one will have a lot more extras and possibly an alternate ending. Ooohhhh. He he I hope you all liked it. Oh and special thanks to Eternalwren9991, AwkwardQuail, and Brian the Dog for all their help. Bye guys. I love you all!


	11. Bang Bang Go The Guns Of The Lincoln War

I do not own the movie Young Guns or any of it's actors or copyrights.

* * *

It was early morning when The Regulators rode into Lincoln to retrieve the McSweens. They dismounted and ran through the door, their guns and weapons drawn, with Doc and Billy leading the way. Alex was in the study and when they all ran in he looked up surprised. Ember waited in the doorway and Susan touched her shoulder as she walked in. The two women exchanged small smiles then turned back to the conversation the men were having in the room in front of them.

"Alex, let's go. The word's out, they're gonna come kill ya," Billy told him. Doc was by the window and Charley and Steve were in the next room. Ember looked over and saw Chavez by the door. She moved away from Susan and then to Chavez, still watching the scene.

"God damn it, Billy, I told you not to come here. I'm not leaving my house," Alex said. He sounded sick and weak.

"Alex, if you stay they'll kill you. And then I'm going to have to kill all the guys that killed you. Now that's a lot of killing," Billy told him.

"You heard me, Billy," Alex replied.

"Alex, maybe-" Susan tried to suggest but Alex cut her off.

"You heard me!"

Susan squared her shoulders, "Well we can't just stay here and hope that the good lord saves us from an all out-" she defended.

"Susan, I'm sick; I can't go to Old Mexico," he told her.

Ember saw Doc looking outside the window, "Don't fret, Alex, the trip's been postponed. They're coming around the front," he told Billy. Ember sucked in her breath. Billy ran to the other window as Doc drew the shades.

"It's Peppin," Billy muttered. Behind her, Chavez carefully peeked out the door. Ember turned and peeked over his shoulder. There were men running around outside tipping over a wagon.

"Hey, Chavez, how is it from the east side?" Billy called.

"Murphy Men," he called back, loading the rifle in his hand. He took Ember and gently pushed her away from the door towards the wall.

"Charley, how's it over by you, can we break?" Billy called again. Ember couldn't see Charley from where she was, she was still looking out the door. Ember heard a grunt from where Charley was supposed to be, but nothing else.

"Hey, Charley, how is it?' Billy called.

"I-I- It's John Kinney!" he finally stuttered.

"I think the word you got was just some trap to get us all together in the same place," Alex confirmed. Ember loaded her gun and gripped it tightly to her chest. "My God, look at them all. It's going to be a massacre," he finished.

Charley walked out of the sitting room and into the hallway, "It's John Kinney," he repeated. No one said anything.

"Well, maybe they just want us," Billy said.

"No, they figure they can end the war right here, in one fell swoop and that's just what they're about to do," Alex told him.

Charley started breathing heavily, "It's John Kinney," he said again. "Thank you very much, Charley!" Doc yelled from the window. Chavez placed a hand on Charley's shoulder then removed it.

Charley slid down the wall, "Oh god. We're hanging for sure now." he said breathing heavily.

Chavez opened the door back up to look back outside.

"Is there anyway out?" Ember whispered. Chavez closed the door and looked back at her, shaking his head. "Christ," she said, resting her head on the barrel of her gun, her back against the wall.

"Bonney! We got ya, Kid, take a look at the fire power we got down here. Ya'll come on out, real slow," Sheriff Peppin's voice sounded from outside. Billy didn't answer.

"You up there, Bonney? What about you, Montgomery?" Peppin sounded.

"Better than Wildcat," Charley mumbled to Ember and smiling sheepishly.

"Billy, don't say anything!" Ember hissed to Billy from the hall.

"Let's have some fun, Doc," Billy said, ignoring Ember. "Yeah, I'm here you Bastard!" Billy shouted.

Chavez gripped Ember and pushed her behind him into the corner of the wall. He planted himself in front of her and turned his head away from the bullets. Ember heard Susan cry out, but she couldn't move or look up. Chavez's arms wrapped themselves around her protectively.

When the gunfire finally ceased Chavez loosened his grip from around Ember. Ember peeked out and saw dust flying everywhere. The McSween's were on the other side of the hall from Chavez and herself. Alex had his arms around Susan and Susan had her face buried in his chest. Everything was completely silent.

"Billy what the hell are we going to do now?" Doc asked.

"We've got to show these guys they've finally met their match," Ember heard Billy reply.

"Are you crazy!" Ember yelled, still behind Chavez.

"Hey, Peppin?" Billy shouted.

"I'm hearing ya, Bonney!" Peppin answered.

"I see you got Charlie Crawford down there with ya," Billy said. " Yeah, we got a whole lot of-" Peppin was saying but he was cut off by a gunshot fired by Billy.

"Hey, Peppin, Charlie Crawford ain't with you no more," Billy laughed.

"He just killed him didn't he?" Ember asked, already knowing the answer.

"FIRE!" Peppin yelled from outside.

Chavez gripped Ember again as the bullets rang out again. When they stopped Chavez loosened his grip again but just enough so he could look at Ember. Ember could feel a trickle of blood slide down her face. A piece of wood had flown through the air and hit her. Chavez touched the wound gently but it didn't hurt much.

"Lord these boys won't give up," Ember heard Billy say. Steve burst through the door and walked over to Alex and Susan to see if they were alright. Susan nodded to him then Steve turned to look at Ember.

"Ember, you all right?" he asked, eyeing the cut on her head.

Ember narrowed her eyes at him. "Yeah, Steve, real peachy. I just love being hit in the head with wood. Come on, Steve use your head!" she hissed at him as Chavez pulled a cloth from his neck and began dabbing at the wound. Steve shrugged then walked away.

"Charley, take two rifles and go on upstairs!" Billy told Charley as he threw him his rifle.

"Doc, go on up with him and load heavy. Steve go up and cover the north side," he told them. Then he looked at Ember, "Ember, go up and help Steve," he told her.

Ember looked up at Chavez, reluctant to go. Chavez bent over and kissed her hard then pushed her towards the stairs. Ember ran up and found Steve by a window over looking the back side of the house. She was followed by Alex and Susan. Ember sat in front of the window as Steve loaded his gun.

"We know you can shoot, Bonney. But so can we!" Peppin sounded. "Move!" she yelled at Steve. Steve pressed himself against the wall while Ember ducked underneath the window.

This round didn't last long. Ember looked over in time to see Billy coming up the stairs alone. "Where's Chavez?" she yelled at him, panic evident in her voice. Billy didn't answer her because another short round of gunfire blasted through. Ember ducked again but when she came back up she saw Chavez walk up the stairs unhurt.

Ember felt her heart flop. She jumped up and hugged him hard. Chavez held her back then he pulled her with him over by the window that over looked the street. Now she could see she wasn't the only one with an injury. Doc had a small cut on his cheek, but that was all. She smiled and nodded at him and he did the same, but both of them weren't happy.

Night was falling now and everyone down on the street was loading up sand bags for a barricade. Everyone upstairs looked tired and worn. Ember sat on the floor next to Chavez and laid her head on his lap as he stroked her hair. Alex and Susan covered up with a blanket behind some steamer trunks. Steve sat by Chavez and Ember while Charley and Doc sat together. Billy was by himself in front of Chavez and Ember but he was watching the street by the window.

Steve fell asleep first and started snoring. Ember looked at him enviously at how he could fall asleep so fast. She felt her eyes grow heavy as Chavez stroked her hair. He had been completely quiet since he had come up the stairs and she thought he had fallen asleep.

"Chavez?" she whispered, sitting up on her knees. Chavez looked down at her with smoldering brown eyes, "Are you alright?" she asked. Chavez sighed and the stroked her cheek with his hand.

"As long as you're here, than yes," he whispered back. His voice sounded far away. Ember stood quietly and sat down in his lap, laying her head against his neck. Chavez didn't seem surprised instead he wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you thinking?" she whispered to him.

"Many things, amor," he replied simply.

"Like what?" she asked trying to keep him talking. Ember was starting to get jumpy and she wanted Chavez to tell her it was going to be alright. But she knew he couldn't do that without lying to her.

"You. My mother. My baby sisters. My people at the reservation. My life," he told her and then they were both silent. Ember had to ask the question that was on her mind,

"Chavez, are we going to die?" she asked. They both lifted their heads to look at each other. Chavez stared at her for a long time then pulled her into a tight hug.

"I do not know," he told her truthfully.

Ember pushed him back to where she could look at him again. Then she did what she thought she would never get to do. She kissed him this time. Passionately. She didn't want to let go of him. Chavez ran his tongue over her bottom lip and she obliged, doing the same to him. She didn't want to lose him and she could feel he felt the same way. Ember felt a tear slid out of her closed eye. For now, she was happy. She reached up and tangled her hand in his hair pulling him closer to her. Chavez replied by snaking an arm around her waist.

When they finally broke apart they were breathing heavily. Ember laid her head back on Chavez's neck and Chavez tightened his grip on her.

"I love you," he whispered to her.

Ember gripped a fistful of his shirt in her hands, "I love you too," she whispered back. Chavez reached up and started stroking her hair again.

Ember finally started closing her eyes but before she did she said, "We'll make it out of here. I know it. Then we can go off on our own. Without Billy," she told him firmly. Chavez smiled and kissed her head and then felt her body relax and her breathing become more even.

"You can count on it, Amor," he whispered to her.


	12. Rinding West At The End

I do not own the movie Young Guns or any of it's actors or copyrights.

* * *

Ember woke up, in Chavez's arms, just as the sun was rising. She stirred a bit and Chavez stroked her hair gently, "Good morning," he whispered.

Ember flexed a little, "Morning," she whispered back. Ember still heard Steve snoring over in the corner and there was also silence so she guessed everyone was still asleep.

"Did you sleep at all?" she asked.

Chavez shook his head, "Some," he told her.

She laid still for a long time, content on staying in Chavez's arms for as long as she could. It was starting to brighten when everyone began to stir. Ember had been dozing off when Chavez spoke.

"Chivato," he said, nodding towards the window. Ember and Chavez stood up to get a better look. Steve joined them. After a moment, about a hundred black soldiers on horseback came into sight. All of which were uniformed and heavily fit for battle.

Ember felt her eyes widen and her stomach twist. She looked over and saw Steve's mouth go slack.

"They've sent in the troops," Billy laughed, and Ember felt like smacking him.

"Billy, we're good but this is getting ridiculous," Doc said from beside Steve, who was still slack jawed.

"Ridiculous? This is getting damn near impossible!" Ember blurted.

Behind her, she felt Chavez sink back down into his seat. Ember turned to him and saw that he had his head in his hands. She knelt in front of him and pulled his hands away, so he would get look at her, and held them tightly.

"We will get out of this," she whispered to him, "I know we will. Remember what Doc said, we see a chance and we take it. If you see a chance where you think you can save us from this, then go out and take it. Don't worry about if you think I will agree or not because I _will_ follow you. I trust you. I love you," she told him in a hushed voice.

Chavez leaned forward and hugged her to his chest. Ember smiled against him and hugged him back. Then she pulled away to where she was a few inches from his face. She leaned over and kissed him. Not as passionately as last night but it was still strong and loving. When they pulled back she smoothed some hair from his face and smiled. Then she stood to and walked over behind Doc and Billy by the window.

Outside Ember saw Murphy pull up in his wagon. Aaron was up front with his father. Judge Bristol was in the back and so was Murphy's China doll, Yen.

Ember raised her rifle and pointed at Murphy, "Here, Billy, you want Murphy's head then allow me," she said gruffly, pushing the hammer down. Doc reached up and pulled the barrel down so she couldn't aim, "You try and fire that and you could hit the judge or Yen in the back," Doc told her. "Damn it, Doc. She's lucky you like her or I would have just fired," she muttered, pushing the hammer back up into the fired position.

Billy laughed and winked at her. "There's our Wildcat!" he said. Ember ignored his comment and kept watching as Murphy talked to the colonel. Suddenly, the china doll jumped out of the back of the wagon and started racing towards the house. Murphy jumped out after her but he couldn't catch her.

"YEN!" Doc yelled as she neared the house, with soldiers on her tail. Doc stood and shot in front of them and they turned and ran back to the barricade. Doc threw Ember his gun, "Cover me!" he told her then ran to the stairs.

"BURN IT!" she heard Murphy scream. Ember looked back down on the street and saw everyone in Murphy's group jump off the wagon and follow him.

"But Father, I want that Montgomery girl!" Aaron whined.

"Little shit doesn't give up does he?" Ember muttered.

Billy laughed but was silent as Murphy turned to his son, "That brat is a breed! Half Cherokee, Aaron. No son of mine will take with trash like that, unless it has something to do with politics or self pleasure," he yelled.

Aaron squared his shoulders, "Then bring her down and make her my personal whore. If I can't marry her then I'll own her." he argued.

Ember glared daggers at the young Murphy boy, "That little shit, I'll waste him!" she growled as she pulled her gun up. Doc ran back up the stairs with Yen by his side.

"Not now, go over there with Charley," Billy instructed.

Ember reluctantly nodded then went and stood by Charley. "Take cover!" Billy shouted just before there was another explosion of gunfire. Ember through an arm over her face to protect her eyes but it didn't help with for the dust that clogged her lungs.

When the bullets had stopped flying, Ember's body was racking from the coughing fit she was having. Charley moved over to her, breathing in panicked bursts, and tried to stop her coughing.

"Ember, you alright?" Billy called. Ember couldn't answer; there were tears rolling down her cheeks now. Charley started to hit her back fairly hard but that didn't help much.

She heard movement somewhere but then she heard Billy's voice, "Chavez stay still!" he yelled.

Ember finally stopped coughing after a moment. She started gasping for breath now. Trying to refill her lungs. Chavez was about to move again, but Billy told him to stop. Charley started blubbering about trying to get away and Ember laid heavily against the wall. She saw Chavez by the door. He was staring at her, worry evident in his dark brown eyes. She could tell he was contemplating about something he had to do. Stay with her or get them a chance of freedom.

"Go!" she mouthed. He nodded to her but sat still for a moment, then she smiled,

"I love you," she mouthed again.

"I love you too," he mouthed back at her then waited in the shadows. Ember turned to Charley, "You can do it, Charley!" she said to him, hoarse from her fit.

"They lit it, boys, they lit the house!" Steve yelled from behind Susan and Alex.

"Mr. Bonney. Mr. McSween. Ms. Montgomery. This is Colonel Nathan Dudley. Come out with your hands high!" Dudley's voice rang out.

Billy laughed, "With your hands high. I better reason with him," He said seriously but Ember could tell he was up to something.

"Hey Colonel Shithead, you can kiss my ass!" Billy yelled, laughing. "GOD DAMN IT, BILLY!" Alex yelled.

"BILLY, SHUT THE HELL UP. YOU'RE NOT MAKING THE SITUATION ANY BETTER BY INSULTING HIM!" Ember screamed at Billy. Her voice back to normal. The smoke was pouring through the open window now. Ember jumped up and ran over next to Steve.

"Oh my God!" she gasped. She could see the flames licking the porch roof.

"Hell, Ember, your name means fire you shouldn't be scared," Steve said next to her, staring at the flames that most likely meant to drag them to hell.

Ember whipped her head around to look at him, "It means a burning coal, you dip shit!" she screeched, "Even if it did mean fire doesn't mean I'm not any more fucking scared than you are." she yelled at him.

Susan stared at her, stunned, by her un-lady like talk. Ember cleared her throat then went to stand by Charley on the other side of the room.

Billy started talking about how if they got the president down here they would come out, "Let's see how they liked that one!" Billy laughed. He was answered by a hail of gunfire.

"How's that for an answer!" Ember yelled at him.

"HEY KINNEY, YOU BASTARD, I'M GOING TO SHOOT YOUR ASS FROM HERE TO PATRICIO IF I HAVE TO, YOU SHIT DOG!" Charley yelled at John Kinney. Ember watched as he stood and fired his guns out the window with Billy cheering him on. Ember looked and saw Chavez by the door, she nodded at him and watched him duck down the stairs as the others were distracted.

"Alex, get Susan out of here!" Doc yelled.

Ember jumped up and ran over to the couple and helped get them up and moving. Susan screamed about not wanting to leave but Alex managed to grab her and take her to the door.

"Ember! You need to go!" Doc yelled to her.

Ember laughed, surprising herself, "Oh yeah, that'll work out just great. I'm better off in here than if I go out there and let Aaron Murphy touch me," she told him.

Doc nodded then tried to get Yen to go but she kept saying something about necessary. Ember then proceeded to help Steve and Alex throw things out the window to save them from the flames.

"Where's Cha-vez?" Steve asked. Ember tried her best to look stunned and confused as best she could.

"I don't know," Doc answered.

Steve started kicking things around and screaming, "I knew we shouldn't have trusted him! He left us here to die!" he yelled.

Ember walked over to him and punched him hard on the cheek. "Shut up about him!" she yelled at him.

"Then where the hell is he?" Steve yelled back.

"I don't know!" she told him truthfully, she really didn't have any idea where Chavez was at this moment.

"You're a fool for believing in him!" he screamed at her.

"Then I'm a fool for loving him too!" she screeched back, "Because that's what I'm doing. I know he wouldn't leave us. Wouldn't leave me!"

Steve shook his head, "Then we're both fools." he said angrily then turned and went to throw more things out the window.

"I have an idea." Billy yelled.

* * *

Ember stood behind Yen and Doc and waited for the signal. Ember heard the trunk Billy was in fall to the ground. She watched as Steve ran out. Ember had given him a peck on the cheek before they had lined up. She hugged everyone, even Billy, knowing they probably wouldn't see each other again if this failed.

Steve waited by the door and covered everyone as they ran out and down the steps. Ember shot her gun blindly, hoping to smoke as many of the bastards as she could.

She heard Charley behind her as he did the same as she did then she heard Steve yell, "CHAVEZ!"

Ember looked at him confused but then heard something that sounded like music to her ears.

"REGULATORS!"

She turned and saw Chavez riding up with their horses following. Kana wasn't with him so she knew he had set him free.

"EMBER!" he yelled at her. Ember felt a grin spread on her face as she tried to move. But she fell a bullet had hit her in the leg. It's owner? John Kinney.

Charley saw her fall and started screaming, "KINNEY YOU BASTARD, IT'S YOU AND I!" he yelled. But before he could shoot Kinney fired a shot and hit him.

"CHARLEY!" Ember screamed. He looked at her then smiled "Go!" he whispered and she ran. Chavez was helping Steve up but she saw him fall. "Oh God, not Chavez!" she thought in her mind. Then, Ember looked over and saw Billy fall as well.

Ember's limbs froze as she just stared blankly u in front of her. Not seeing anything. Numbly, she raised her gun and started to fire. "I'm not going down without a fight," she thought as a tear fell down her cheek. Nothing broke her trance except for the pain of a bullets hitting her in the side and knocking her down.

Steve jumped down and helped Chavez up. "Go Chavez, get Ember!" she heard Steve call. Chavez raced the horse over and Ember looked up in time to see him coming.

Slowly, Ember pushed herself off the ground. She held out her arm and Chavez grabbed it as he rode by. She swung up on the back of the animal easily as they rode on. She turned just in time to see both Steve and Charley fall. Dead. Ember buried her face in Chavez's back to keep more tears from coming. Ahead of them were Doc and Yen.

They rode as fast as they could but they turned their horses to look for Billy. He was there but he had his gun pointed at Murphy.

"Reap it, Murphy, you son of a bitch," he said the shot Murphy directly between the eyes. "Now it's over," Billy said then turned his horse towards the others.

"Let's rock out!" he yelled. The others followed suit behind him as they rode for the edge of Lincoln county.

* * *

There were only four Regulators left now. They all stood in a circle of horses. Ember leaned over and hugged both Doc and Yen and kissed their cheeks, while Chavez just shook Doc's hand. Ember leaned out of the saddle and hugged Billy next.

"I can honestly say you are probably the only one who can call me Wildcat," she told him smiling, as she leaned back.

Billy laughed his crazy laugh again then looked at Chavez, "You take care of her, Chavez. She's your girl now." he told him.

Chavez smiled at Billy, "Will do, Chivato." he told him then shook Billy's hand.

Chavez turned their horse then spurred it forward, "Where to?" he asked, as Ember snaked her hands around his waist. "Hm, I was thinking more of California. What do you think?" she asked him. Chavez laughed, "I like your style, Wildcat." he teased. Ember swatted him, playfully, on the shoulder then leaned up and kissed his neck gently.

"Where you go, I go. No matter if it's New York or the other side." she whispered to him.

He turned his head and captured her lips with his own.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." he told her when the broke apart. Ember settled back behind him, resting her head against his back.

Then she thought, "This is what it feels like, Charley, this is what it feels like".

* * *

Wow! Oh My Gosh I hope you all liked it. I worked really hard on it. I'm going to try and do another that goes to the second movie with(I hope) an alternate ending. Ok please review for me, please! I love you all! Oh here's an announcement for everyone. I'm writing a sequel!!!! I'm ready to go. It's snowing here so maybe I'll get some time to do it. Well, again, I hope you enjoyed the story. I love you all!!!!


End file.
